


In The Night

by TheDarkestDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Another stalker fic, Brief Mentions of Non-Con, F/M, Gold is a wolf in sheep's clothing who wants Lacey's love because in his eyes she's perfection, Lacey is just troubled and confused and the world is too cold to her, Lacey likes it a little rough, So he's kind of woobie but he'll kill a man if he has to, Therefore she's kind of a bitch but a nice bitch?, This is smutty af, there's something wrong with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDearie/pseuds/TheDarkestDearie
Summary: "Lacey French has a stalker. He follows her home from work, sometimes he’s already waiting for her when she gets there. He never approaches her, never says hello. Hell, he’s never even left that shiny black Cadillac. The man just sits there and watches her."
(I'm pretty sure there's already a fic with the title In The Night but I had already written this before I knew that.. I didn't want to change it because it was inspired by In The Night by The Weeknd, which is the inspiration behind Lacey's character.)





	1. Love and Other Drugs...

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, at this point, you can say I'm crazy as hell because I keep writing these deranged fics... I'm not off my meds though! Hope you crazy bitches enjoy!!

Lacey French has a stalker.

He follows her home from work, sometimes he’s already waiting for her when she gets there. He never approaches her, never says hello. Hell, he’s never even left that shiny black Cadillac. The man just sits there and watches her.

Lacey has yet to confront him. She has, however, acknowledged him. She was taking out the trash and noticed him staring. Making eye contact with him, she hoped to intimidate him or scare him off but he just stared back at her. He was a handsome man with shoulder length brown hair, graying at the ends and temples. As much as Lacey wanted to tell him off, she didn’t think it wise. He could be dangerous.

She couldn’t call the cops on him. They wouldn’t believe her. A couple of drunk and disorderly charges will ruin a person’s credibility, apparently. And even if they did believe her, he hasn’t tried to contact her. As far as anyone is considered, he’s just a man who happens to frequent the same areas as Lacey.

It was a slow night at The Rabbit Hole and her shift was nearly over, fortunately, because Keith Nottingham wasn’t leaving her alone.

“Another shot of whiskey, baby!” He ordered, blatantly eyeing her cleavage.

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly filled the shot glass. “Don’t you think it’s time for you to head home Nottingham?”

“Only if you come home with me.” He winked.

She scoffed, “Ugh, not making that mistake again.”

“Oh don’t be like that. You know you loved it.” He undressed her with his eyes and Lacey was counting the seconds until she was out of that joint.

“I enjoyed it about as much as I enjoyed the splitting hangover the morning after.” She retorted wryly.

Keith would have been offended if he hadn’t been so caught up on the way her breasts popped out while she wiped the counter.

“Lacey, you can clock out now!” Her boss called out.

“Oh thank god.” She breathed an air of relief.

Lacey went in the back to get her things from her locker. Today was a good day. Ignoring Keith’s antics, she had been pretty positive. She didn’t even think about having a drink once that day. Four months sober was an accomplishment for her. Working at a bar, surrounded by temptation, was dangerous but it made her all the more proud for having stayed on track.

The night was beautifully cold, not so cold that she couldn’t walk home in her skirt without shivering. As soon as she closed the back exit, Keith’s voice rang out through the alley.

“Hey, baby! You ready to go?”

“Ugh, leave me alone Keith. You’re drunk.”

He grabbed her arm and held her close. “Drunk on you, maybe.” He slurred.

She could practically taste the whiskey on his breath. “Get off of me you ass!”

He pinned her to the wall and kissed her on the lips. She attempted to push him off but he was too strong and twice her size. “You want this, Lace. Don’t pretend you don’t like this. I remember how good I made you feel, how you moaned when I was inside you.”

“I was drunk you son of a bitch! Let me go now!” She was starting to feel sick and scared.

He ripped her shirt open, she could hear some of the buttons fall to the ground. “Keith, stop!” She shouted. Her heart beat thunderously and tears started to fall down her face.

“Shh, keep your voice down, baby.” He kissed her once more and groped her breasts.

“Please, let me go!” She cried out, feebly hitting his chest. When his hand reached under her skirt and rubbed her over her underwear, she screamed. Adrenaline kicked in and she managed to punch him in the face and kick him in the leg, causing him to fall on the ground.

“You bitch! I was doing you a favor! Who else is gonna want you? You’re nothing but a worthless whore!”

The truth hit Lacey like a ton of bricks. She was never going to be happy. She was never going to be somebody, no matter how hard she tried to change, this incident and many like it was proof of that. She was Lacey French, the easy barfly who could hold her liquor. Why the fuck should she get to live like a normal, happy girl?

“You’re right,” Lacey said in a hollow voice, finally resigned to who she was.

She stumbled into the night, stopping by the nearest liquor store to buy herself a bottle of the cheapest, strongest whiskey she could find. She was going to accept her place in the world. She was the other woman, the girl no one could love, the girl who was only good enough for one-night stands and fumbles in dark alleyways.

Lacey staggered home in her high heels, buzzed from the whiskey. Her skirt was wrinkled and her shirt was held together by the surviving buttons. She was empty, she felt absolutely nothing. It was fucking liberating. Halfway home, she stumbled over her own shoes and dropped the bottle of whiskey. She cursed herself but she was too apathetic to care.

The black Cadillac was parked in its usual spot across the street from her studio apartment. His brown eyes stared at her curiously through the side mirror.

_Fuck it,_ she thought and headed towards him. She knocked on his window and he rolled it down.

“You’re following me,” she stated.

“Aye, I am.”

He had a warm Scottish accent and he was eerily calm. He wasn’t even trying to deny it or defend himself. In fact, he didn’t seem to be fazed at all that she was confronting him. Lacey looked him up and down. He was wearing an obviously expensive suit and a gold dipped cane rested at his side.

“Why?”

His gaze was piercing and his eye contact never wavered.

“Because I think you’re beautiful.”

Lacey was taken aback by his words, “You’re stalking me because you think I’m pretty?” She asked astonished.

“Beautiful.” He corrected.

“Whatever, you don’t even know me.”

“I know you better than you might think, Lacey.”

_So he knows my name, big deal. He probably went through my mail._

“Look, I don’t know who the fuck you think I am but trust me, you don’t want to waste your time on me. You’re better off harassing some other girl.”

“You’re not a waste of time. I don’t want to watch anyone else but you.”

“You’re insane, man.” She chuckled darkly.

“Perhaps, and you’re upset. What happened?” He asked with genuine concern. She didn’t look like her usual self. Her hair was especially messy and her whole outfit was disheveled. Her bright blue eyes were bloodshot, they seemed dull compared to their usual brightness.

“None of your fucking business.” She said indignantly.

He finally noticed a slight bruising on her wrists. “Who hurt you?” His warm voice turned dark and malicious.

She observed his protective demeanor, or perhaps it was possessive, she couldn’t be sure. “That’s none of your business either.” She spoke warily. It was almost like he was peering into her soul, the way he looked at her. It was obvious she was hiding something, she knew she looked like she just escaped a storm. But she had no clue who this guy was so why should she tell him anything?

“You’re right, it’s not. But I care about you.”

She laughed incredulously, “You care about me?!” _How can he care about me? This crazy man with his expensive suits and classic car._

“Well, I wouldn’t have spent all this time watching you if I didn’t.” He mused.

Lacey shook her head in disbelief. “Look, I won’t tell you again, you’re wasting your time. Go home. Stalk someone interesting. I don’t give a fuck. Just stay away from me. Trust me, you’ll be better off.”

He didn’t respond to her dismissal, he just studied her. Lacey felt slightly unnerved by his look. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he had x-ray vision.

Lacey scanned him as well. This man was thin but he exuded power. He looked positively threatening in his all black suit and blood red tie. He was older than her. Lacey was twenty-four and given this man’s gray ended hair, he had to be at least late forties or early fifties (and aging quite well, she might reluctantly add). The center part of his hair brought out his cheekbones and deep set eyes that were as dark as the sweetest bourbon.

“You really like me?” She questioned genuinely but still rather skeptical.

“Yes, Lacey. I like you.” He actually loved her but he knew telling her that now would probably put her off more than the stalking did.

She looked him up and down, raised an eyebrow, and said, “good night, man.” And then proceeded to walk away.

“Victor.”

She turned around. “What?”

“My name is Victor. Victor Gold.”

“Oh.. Well then, good night Victor.”

“Good night, Lacey.”

Lacey went inside her shitty studio apartment feeling strangely flattered. He was weird and honest, maybe he was weird _because_ he was honest.. Lacey wasn’t used to honesty in men.

She took a hot shower in her buzzed state. The water relaxed her a bit and when she stepped out, she felt a combination of emptiness and this inherent exhaustion that came with being Lacey.

Taking a peek through her curtains, she saw Victor was still outside.

Keith’s voice echoed in her head. _Who else is gonna want you? You’re nothing but a worthless whore._

Standing in nothing but her underwear and an oversized Rage Against the Machine t-shirt, she gazed at her body in the mirror. It was small. What she lacked in bodily curves, she made up for in attitude and insanity. Her thighs were scarred with small, yet deep scars from her teen years. Before she discovered alcohol, cutting had been Lacey’s coping skill of choice. The scars were light now, but the tissue was still slightly raised and unsightly. Although Keith paid no mind, either he didn’t notice or he didn’t care.

There was a feeling deep in her, one she hadn’t felt in four months. She wanted to do something reckless. She wanted to _feel_ something. That meant doing something dangerous and wild. Victor was dangerous, she presumed. Any stalker would be dangerous. Maybe he could make her feel. Filling the emptiness she felt with adrenaline, booze, and sex was what she knew best.

She brushed the knots out of her hair and applied the leave in conditioner that made her hair smell like green apples and mangoes. After blow drying, she looked in the mirror again and observed herself. She could just go to bed and not do something she could regret. Victor could be a complete psycho. But Lacey always did love her psychos. Keith was no psycho, just desperate and abusive.

She opened her door, the midnight air fresh on her skin. Victor stared intently at Lacey’s half naked form, studying what he could see. She smirked and wiggled her index finger, beckoning him to come inside. _What the hell is she doing?,_ he thought. Lacey left the door wide open but disappeared inside, waiting for him.

Curious, but very warily, he stepped outside of his car and strutted to her door. He took a step inside and saw Lacey sitting on the edge of her bed. Her studio apartment was a bit cluttered with clothing and furniture but it wasn’t messy or dirty. Lacey was the picture of beauty. Her dark blue eyes were glinting in the low light of her bedroom.

“Close the door.” She commanded.

With a raised eyebrow, he said, “This is dangerous, you know, letting men in like this.”

Lacey chuckled amusedly, “Well, I’ve got weapons hidden in multiple places and you have a cane. I think I’m safe.”

Her smile was so beautiful. The first time he saw her, the day he fell in love with her, she smiled at him. He was at the bar, collecting money from some scum who owed him, when Lacey dropped off his drink. She was wearing a tight blue sequined dress that brought out her eyes magnificently and made her legs look miles long. “Enjoy your whiskey, man.” She had said with a wide smile and her Australian drawl had captured his attention. Her hand brushed his shoulder and he felt a nice chill down his spine. She sauntered away and he was in love. He could already picture waking up to her smile every morning.

“Why did you invite me in?” He asked curiously.

“Do you want me?” She reciprocated with her own question.

Both hands gripped his cane which was held tightly in front of him. “What?”

“Do you _want_ me? Surely, you wouldn’t be following me if you didn’t.” Lacey said, standing up and slowly sauntering towards him.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, of course, I want you.”

“Good… Show me how much you want me.”

“What do you mean?”

Lacey wrapped her arms around him and leaned in, just centimeters from his lips. “Kiss me, Victor.”

Her body and breath were so warm and she smelled so good. Slowly, he met her lips in a soft kiss. They tasted like cherry and he was fucking hooked like a prospective junkie taking their first shot of heroin. He dropped his cane and pressed her to him while he kissed her more aggressively until she let him use his tongue. Lacey moaned and he felt like the entire world was his.

She led them to the bed and started to undress him. He said nothing because he never thought he'd get this far with Lacey, at least not so soon. His jacket was off and he realized they were really going to do this. “Lacey, are you sure about this?”

It was working. She was already starting to feel alive. “Yeah, I’m sure. I want this. I want you. Make me feel good, please.”

All he wanted was for Lacey to need him. He'd be damned if he was going to let her down. He kissed her hard and ran his hand up her thigh, feeling the smooth skin until it wasn’t smooth anymore. There was the familiar sensation of raised skin… Scars.

“What’s happened?” he asked as he pulled away.

She looked at him intently and tried to tell whether he was disgusted or just plain curious. “Does it bother you?”

“No… I have scars of my own. But yours are self-inflicted. Why?”

Things were getting too serious too quickly. She invited him in for a quick fuck, not a therapy session. She could see it in his eyes though, the pain of a dark past.

“Pain. Emptiness. Sadness. All of the above. I’ve found better ways to forget though. Will you help me forget?”

“I’d do anything for you,” he swore while she took off her shirt.

Her body was magnificent and he stared at her small frame like she was the whole world. There were straight edged scars on her hips and upper thighs. They were long healed but deep enough that they would probably never go away. Her legs were toned from the insane heels she wore but her stomach, while flat, was more soft. And her pert breasts were everything he ever dreamed of. He was mesmerized by how perfect her pale complexion was and the way her blue eyes gleamed in the light. And she was looking down at him, waiting for him to please her. He planned to… Very thoroughly…

He looked at her scars reverently, tracing them with his fingers. Then he started to kiss them…

She thought that was a bit cheesy, at first, until he started to use his tongue. Open mouthed kisses. The closer to her inner thighs he got, the better it felt. That’s what she wanted. Any sensations to forget the pain and emptiness she felt inside. He reached the hem of her underwear where he could smell her arousal, so sweet and irresistible.

He rolled the skimpy, black lace fabric down her legs, exposing her bare mound. Lacey saw the hungry look in his eyes and wondered if he would actually have the balls to go through with it- so few of them did. She said nothing, only carding her fingers through his hair as her sign of approval before he set his mouth on her. Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

Within seconds, she realized she’d underestimated him. He was good with his tongue, too good.

Excellent. That meant he was more likely to get her off. Still, it was surprising just how good it felt. She forgot he was a strange one-night stand that she only let in to fulfill her sexual and reckless needs. “Oh fuck!” she cried when he sucked lightly on her clit, “Oh God, Victor, keep doing that!”

Lacey put her hand in his hair and held him as her orgasm got closer and closer. He was on top of the world. Not only had Lacey moaned his name but she also gripped his hair in her desperation to cum. He took the liberty of sucking harder and all of the tension in her body was washed away with pleasure. Her hips rolled into his face and he happily licked her through her orgasm until she released his hair and relaxed against the mattress.

He started to kiss his way up her body and Lacey almost considered kicking him out. She got off already and that was all she wanted. But they already got this far and he was so good with his mouth, it'd be a shame not to see if his cock was just as good. It was the least she could do for him.

Lacey found herself moaning again when he unexpectedly wrapped his lips around her nipple. Her breasts were another neglected body part because they were too small for her self-absorbed flings to notice. But Victor was having them as though he couldn’t get enough. It felt good to have her body appreciated so thoroughly by a man but it was so new to her. She frantically worked to undo the buttons of his shirt and to unbuckle his belt.

His shirt was haphazardly unbuttoned when she managed to get his belt off along with his pants. Lacey thanked the Gods she didn’t even believe in when she saw how well-endowed he was. Her expectations were hopeful for this encounter. She was already lining herself up with him when he stopped her.

“Uh, shouldn’t we use protection?”

Normally, she'd have said yes. But when she stopped drinking and decided to get her life together, she got tested and stopped having sex. When she found out she was clean, she realized she didn’t want to be promiscuous anymore. The drinking made her reckless and that led to unprotected sex with men she didn’t know that well. Lacey didn’t want to be that person but apparently, it’s who she was meant to be.

“I’ve got an IUD and I’m clean. If you have a condom, we can use it. But wouldn’t you rather feel what it’s like to be inside me without a barrier?” She asked softly and used her nails to softly caress his neck.

It was the same delicate touch she used when he first met her and it was like fire and magic. He kissed her again before lining himself up at her entrance. He moaned as he slowly went inside her. Lacey felt so fucking amazing, all wet and hot just for him. This was almost as good as his fantasies. Except, in his fantasies, they were in a luxurious room and Lacey was in a white dress, on their wedding night, whispering in his ear how much she loved him while he brought her close to orgasm.

In reality, Lacey was moaning curse words in his ear, which was the next best thing. She couldn’t believe he was good at this too. Every thrust had her clawing at the sheets and tightening her legs around him. When he rolled his hips, she arched her back in a surprisingly loud moan. If she didn’t know any better, she'd say he knew her body very well and exactly how to get her off.

“Fuck! Harder!” she cried while wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging.

He obeyed happily as he fell further under her spell. “God, you’re so gorgeous, Lacey!” he moaned. “The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen!”

He was fucking her while _looking_ at her with adoration. She had never been looked at like that and it was too intimate. This poor man believed she was somehow what he wanted. He had no clue that she ate boys for breakfast. And while he may not be a boy, because he was most certainly all man, she would still ruin him whether she wanted to or not. All this was to Lacey was a convenient fuck.

But not to Victor. No.

He was making love to her. He was showing her how good he can be for her. How much pleasure he could offer her. Anything she wanted could be hers if she'd just be with him.

Lacey could see it in his eyes, how this meant so much more to him. For a moment, she felt bad for him. Anyone who would want her as more than just a fuck deserved pity. But this was his fault. He stalked her without knowing her. He had no clue of the destructive force she was and that was his fault. If he wanted her, she'd show him what happened to men who wanted her.

Just as the moment was becoming too intimate and she was feeling _sympathy,_ she realized she was very close. However, it was hard to get off when he was being so _loving._ She needed something rough.

“Choke me!” she begged, teetering on the edge of a great orgasm.

“What?” he looked confused. They were making love. Why would she want to be choked?

She grunted in frustration because she wanted to get off and get lost in the pleasure so she took it into her own hands. She grabbed one of his hands and forcibly placed it around her throat. She needed the danger and the risk to counteract how sweet this encounter was. All she needed was the pressure of something around her neck so she squeezed his hand to tighten his grip and that was it. “Victor!” Sparks flashed behind her eyes and her hips convulsed into his as she was consumed by the best orgasm she’s ever had.

Victor's look of confusion was quickly replaced with a groan when her muscles clenched tightly around him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head while he came inside the woman he loves. Hearing Lacey scream and moan while she came for him was better than he ever imagined. When they finished riding it out, he kissed her sweetly on the lips. She didn’t necessarily reciprocate but she didn’t push him away either. She just lied there in her blissful trance.

Once he rolled off of her, and lied down next to her, she was too uninterested to care. He got her off twice and she didn’t want to seem… Ungrateful. Besides, she felt bad for the man. She did use him, after all. And he did such a good job.

“You can sleep here but you should be gone by morning,” she informed him and rolled on her side. She just wanted to sleep now, she was so completely exhausted.

He wasn’t sure how to take that. She was inviting him to sleep with her but she didn’t want him there when she woke up. Well, he had a feeling she'd be reluctant to show any feelings for him. That’s okay. Lacey would come around eventually. For now, he'd enjoy what he could get from her.

“Yeah, okay.” He agreed.

Within minutes, she was sound asleep and he was watching her. He just had passionate, hot sex with Lacey French. This divine creature he was destined to be with. They were going to be so happy together.


	2. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey tries to reject Gold but he won't take a hint. So she tries to hurt him by playing games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst and arguing! And smut, of course! Thank you guys so much for all the support I received in the first chapter for this fic! Love you guys!!

The man actually listened, which she was grateful for. She woke up alone, like always, and with a slight headache. There was a stickiness between her legs to remind her of her reckless encounter. She got out of bed and continued with her routine. There was some grocery shopping that needed to be done, condoms that needed to be bought, and work she'd have to get ready for later. Maybe she'd find another person to get her off, someone she could take home and who would not expect anything more than sex because she was pretty sure Victor thought it was more.

She put on a Soundgarden shirt, her shortest shorts, her black and white Converse, and she strapped on her favorite canvas shoulder bag and walked to the corner store. No black Cadillac was following her so she assumed Victor was home and probably realizing that she wasn’t the girl for him. Someone else was worthy of the way he had looked at her last night.

She left with three bags in hand. Mostly alcohol and some snacks and a variety of condom packs that made the cashier look at her funny. When she arrived at her place, she noticed a small box waiting at her doorstep. Her intuition told her who it was from but she hoped it was wrong. Once inside, she dropped her bags on the counter, cringing when she remembered the alcohol but relieved when none of the bottles broke. The box was wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper and reminded her of Christmas. She couldn’t believe what was inside. A diamond necklace. Real diamonds like the movie stars wore.

Laughter was her first reaction. She was so disbelieving that laughing was all she could do. “Oh, Victor, you poor thing.” Lacey was immensely flattered that he'd feel compelled to get her such an extravagant gift but they hardly knew each other. It was the most expensive thing she had ever held and she really wanted to enjoy it but she wasn’t even sure she liked him. He was an excellent fuck but excellent fucks never bought her jewelry. Still, the gesture was sweet.

XXXX

She went to work feeling like her old self. She had switched her t-shirt for one that she deconstructed on her own, which meant the sleeves were cut and the neckline was low, and she put on her sexiest heels. The trashier the outfit, the greater the tips.

“I see you’re back to your old self,” her boss Jack commented on her appearance, “What happened?”

“Shit happens,” was her only response. He nodded his head, not really that interested in knowing why she was back to her old self. As long as she could do her job, he didn’t care if she strolled in naked.

Work was slow. Most of their clientele consisted of blue collar workers who got out at five. It was four so there were only the real deadbeats who lived on unemployment and social security. She was wiping down the bar when he came in. The tapping of his cane made her look up and he was looking at her in _that way_ again. A part of her felt sorry but there was another bigger part of her that just wanted him to go away. Some of the men tensed as soon as he walked in and sat at the bar and she had no idea why.

“What are you doing here?” she asked a little coldly.

He didn’t register the tone of her voice, he was too enraptured with her beauty. “I came here to see you. Did you get the necklace?”

“Yes.”

“Well, why aren’t you wearing it? Don’t you like it? I can get you another one if you don’t.” He assured, wanting Lacey to know how much he appreciated her.

“It was beautiful, thanks. But it’s made of real diamonds, man. I’m not looking to make myself an easy target. Plus, you really shouldn’t be buying me gifts like that.”

“I want to. You deserve diamonds and much more.”

“Look, are you just gonna sit there because bar policy is if you’re gonna sit there, you have to buy something.”

He was speaking too sweetly. It was beginning to irritate her.

“I actually have some business to take care of. I just wanted to see you since I may be a while.”

“Well, you came, you saw, you conquered,” she replied unamused.

He grinned. She was beautiful. Her smokey, piercing blue eyes and her red lips were so enticing. Everything about her was perfect. Even her deadpan humor, which she seemed inclined to use with him.

“Maybe I’ll see you later?” he asked hopefully.

“Sure.”

He nodded and left in a happy mood. He didn’t even bother to threaten the men in the bar who owed him money yet because Lacey wanted to see him later. Maybe she would even invite him back to her place and he could please her all over again.

God, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Ever since it happened, it’s all that occupied his thoughts. How Lacey had tasted, how amazing she felt, how she had moaned for him and asked him to choke her, and the look on her face as she came. He had never cum so hard in his life. From then on, he wanted to spend the rest of his time pleasing Lacey.

Lacey let out a breath of relief when he was gone. Hopefully, she'd be gone by the time he came back. It was hard to be completely mean. The poor guy didn’t deserve it. He was probably very troubled and lonely, she understood that. But he had this crazy idea that they could actually be together and that was wrong of him.

XXXX

The bar picked up after everyone started to get off work. There was a bachelor party, so a bunch of young dudes were rowdy and drunk. The second her shift was over, she took a shot and readied herself for a night of her old shenanigans.

His name was Kevin… Or maybe it was Tyler? Perhaps Steve? She didn’t really care. All that mattered was that he was cute, he kept buying her drinks, and he was making advances towards her.

“Hey, you uh, you wanna get out of here?” he licked his lips and touched her arm.

She was leaning in to say yes when Kevin-Tyler-Steve was pushed away. “No, she doesn’t. Leave, now.”

Victor had him by the collar of his shirt and he let go harshly. The young man took one look at him, and with the immediate flash of recognition, he took off.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Lacey all but shouted.

He shrugged, “I was just saving you. That guy wanted to take you home.”

“I know! That’s why I was talking to him!”

“I don’t understand, last night was-“

“A one-time thing.”

Victor was completely taken aback by that. They made amazing, passionate love last night. How could she want it to be a one-time thing?

“But- but you and I, we have something-“

“ _You_ have something. Last night was really good, I won’t deny that. But that’s all it was, Victor. One night.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “No, I asked if I’d see you later and you said yes. You let me spend the night with you.”

“I was being nice,” she admitted. “Look, you’re a sweet guy but I don’t do anything long-term. I told you, you’re better off with someone else. Now, I think you should leave. And don’t try to push guys away for me ever again,” she warned.

He couldn’t comprehend what she was saying. They most definitely shared an inexplicable, unspoken bond. That’s when he realized Lacey was afraid. Of course. The passion they shared was so intense, it could scare anyone who has never known true love. Lacey didn’t mean this. She probably needed some space to realize he was what she wanted.

With a quick nod, he walked away. Lacey was positive that wasn’t the last she heard of him. He was too calm, as if he didn’t hear a word she was saying. She'd worry about that later though. Right now, she needed fun.

XXXX

He had been waiting all night for her to come home. He waited under cover of a tree with thick, low hanging branches. It was too dark and obscured for her to know it was his car and that he was inside. She was taking too long. What if she was in trouble or hurt? He'd never forgive himself. He shook his leg out of anxiety until he saw her… With _him._

That boy didn’t learn his lesson. His hands were all over Lacey and she was letting it happen. She struggled to unlock her door so she swatted his hands away and Victor thought she was finally going to tell that guy to fuck off. But once her door was unlocked, she invited him in and that was the last he saw.

He felt pure rage in his heart. His blood was practically boiling as it coursed through his body. Lacey was his. Why would she do this to him after all they shared? He wanted to bust her door down and beat that boy senseless. How dare he come home with Lacey when he clearly warned him to leave her alone. It appeared he'd have to send a stronger message somehow.

Half an hour later, the boy came out of her apartment with his shirt haphazardly on. How pathetic. If that were him, he'd spend hours pleasuring Lacey. He'd do it until she screamed for him and begged him to stop... Better yet, he'd have her begging for more. And he'd deliver every time. He wondered if she even got off.

Victor was steaming when the boy left but he'd deal with that issue later. Right now, he needed to know why.

Lacey heard a loud banging at her door and rolled her eyes. She hated when they came back for their forgotten items. “What did you forget?” She asked while opening the door and was surprised to see Victor there. “Victor, what are you doing here?”

“What the fuck was that?” he growled.

“What? That guy? It’s none of your business.” She brushed off.

“Did you fuck him?”

Lacey glared at him. She was in a tank top and underwear. What did he think happened?

“Yes but that’s not your business, either. You should leave. Now.”

“Did he make you cum?”

She became more hostile and indignant. “What I do with my body and who I have sex with is none of your concern. We fucked _once_. That’s all it was, all it’s ever going to be, Victor.”

“Don’t say that, Lacey, I know you felt what we have-“

“We have _nothing_!” she frustratingly marched over to her table and picked up the necklace, thrusting it into his chest, “Here! I don’t want this or anything to do with you! I don’t even know you!”

“Lacey, please-“

“I mean it, Victor! Leave!”

She yelped when she felt his hands wrap around her neck and he kissed her hard. She tried to resist but he was stronger than he looked and suddenly, she found herself moaning. It was a dangerous thrill and she _loved_ it. He shut the door with his good leg and pinned her to the table. Lacey lifted herself on the table and wrapped her legs around him…

She shouldn’t be doing this, especially since they did this last night and he was forcibly kissing her. But she hadn’t got off with that guy and she was so pumped with adrenaline right now, it wouldn’t be hard now. He kissed her neck until her moans became more audible and she started grinding her hips against his pelvis, trying to gain as much friction as possible.

Lacey’s hot core made contact with his erection and that’s when she finally cried out for him. Just a few movements of her rolling hips had her close to the sensations she hoped for with someone else. And Victor had her there within seconds and they didn’t even have their clothes off. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was clinging onto him while frantically moving her hips.

They were both moaning and grunting in pleasure and finally, Lacey came, screaming while her body continued to thrust against him until she came down properly.

All that was heard was their heavy breathing. When Victor tried to kiss her on the lips again, she stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Now you can leave,” she instructed.

He didn’t care that he was still hard or that Lacey was kicking him out. The point was he made her cum and not that other guy. He had watched her face in ecstasy because of him. Soon, Lacey would let herself feel for him and he'd show her that he could give her way more than what other guys could give her.

He nodded resignedly and picked up his cane. “I’ll see you around, Lacey.” Then he was out the door before she could say anything.

What the fuck was wrong with her? What kind of girl knowingly fucks her stalker, not once, but twice and enjoys it? He was insane! But it’s what she liked. The audacity of him to police her body offended her but deep down, she loved that he wanted her so badly. The possessiveness and sheer dominance of it turned her on… There had to be something wrong in the way her brain was wired for her to be like this. Was it because her mother abandoned her and her father was a neglectful drunk? Or was it because she learned at a very young age that men would only want her for her body and not her brain?

After drinking half a bottle of wine, she passed out.

Victor went home alone to his big house where he imagined Lacey would stay in one day. She'd be lying in their bed, with the luxurious sheets surrounding her and she'd be waiting for him. That’s where she belonged, not in that damn studio apartment where she hardly had food to eat.

Soon, he thought… soon..

XXXX

It was her day off. She could sleep well into the afternoon and not worry about waking up late for work. A little after she woke up, she found that damn necklace on her table which was now plagued with his memory. How he had his hands around her neck threateningly… And how she climaxed so easily…

Lacey got a wine delivery for wine she did not order. Two boxes of an assortment of red wine awaited her.

“He must love you,” the delivery woman stated while waiting for her signature.

“What?” she asked, still stunned by all the wine. Lacey signed her name and gave the woman her clipboard.

“Well, this is thousands of dollars’ worth of wine.”

“Thousands?!”

“Yup! Enjoy!”

The woman walked away before she could ask questions and Lacey was left confused and angry…

She dressed to kill in a skin tight, little black dress and towering black heels. Her plan was to go to the bar, let guys buy her drinks, and have one of them take her home.

Well, it was her plan until she actually went to the bar and no one would even look at her. She was practically throwing herself at guys and none of them tried to hit on her or take her home. Hell, she'd settle for a quick fuck in the damn alley at this point in her desperation to feel something.

“Jack,” she called out to her boss, who was working the bar, “Is there something wrong with the way I look?”

Jack looked her up and down, raised an eyebrow, and answered, “No, you look hot, why?”

“Because I’m dangling myself like a piece of meat and no one's biting, not even the okay looking ones.”

He scoffed amusedly, “That’s cause they know you're dating Gold.”

Lacey almost choked on her drink and her eyes went wide. “Dating?! I’m not dating anyone! And even if I were, most of these guys would take me home if I were married with kids.”

“As long as you’re not married to Gold.”

“How does everyone here know him? More importantly, why are they afraid?”

“He owns the bar and all of these guys' houses. The man is dangerous. He's like the mob except he’s one guy.”

That didn’t sound too much like the Victor who had been visibly hurt by her rejection, except maybe the dangerous part… And that would explain the diamond necklace and thousands of dollars’ worth of wine. He had money and lots of it. “I thought you owned the bar.”

“Technically, I do. But he owns the building and the damn town.”

“How come I haven’t heard of him until recently?” she asked. She'd been here a few years and had never heard of him until he started following her.

Jack shrugged, “When have you ever been interested in anything but alcohol, sex, and books?”

“Fair point,” she conceded. “But we’re not dating! We had like one and a half of an encounter.”

“Well, he seems to think otherwise. And word travels fast so no one here is gonna touch you while they think you’re dating.”

That was an interesting choice of words, Lacey thought. No one _here_ at the bar would touch her. She'd have to find someone elsewhere.

XXXX

Lacey walked outside the bar after downing her last shot. Who else would be waiting outside, leaning on his black Cadillac, but none other than Victor himself?

“You bastard!” She seethed through gritted teeth. “Why did you tell people we were dating?!”

“I didn’t say we were dating. I just told them that we were an item and if anyone tries to engage in any sort of intimate way with you, I’d ruin them.” He said that so composed and like it wasn’t a big deal, she wanted to slap him.

“We are not an item! We will never be an item! Get that through your head!

“Then what about last night? Hmm?”

“It was a mistake! It was a dry hump on my table, it meant nothing!” she shot back.

That was a slap in the face. Of course it meant something! “You’re just saying that-“

“I’m not, Victor. I’m really not. I used you to get off. That first night, I used you. From the very beginning you’ve been nothing but a toy to me.” She knew she was being cruel but it was the only way he'd understand.

“You’re lying,” his voice was gravelly and threatening, “I know you are because you’re scared, Lacey. You don’t know what it’s like to be loved, but I can show you. I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted. You got the wine, right?”

Lacey’s demeanor changed. The anger on her face turned into something more vulnerable. “I did and you shouldn’t have done that. You can’t buy me-“

“I’m not trying to buy you, I just want you to know how much you mean to me. We can be so great together, you and me.”

“You really think we'd be great together?” She asked seriously, stepping closer to him and wrapping her hand around his tie like a leash.

They were so close, he could feel her breath on his lips and he was eager that she was finally giving in to their connection. “I really do.”

Lacey didn’t kiss him, she brought her lips to his ear and teased him with her mouth until he was breathing hard and that was her opportunity to bite back at him. “Well, you’re wrong,” she whispered seductively, “I will see whoever I want. I will fuck whoever I want and you can’t stop me. You really think your silly rumor is going to stop me? All I have to do is walk into the next seedy establishment and uncross my legs and people will come running. You’re definitely different from all of the other guys I’ve fucked but you’re not special. Now, leave me the fuck alone.”

She pushed him away and studied the confusion, shock, and anger. He gripped his cane so tight that his knuckles were white. “I’m not giving up on us.” He informed her ominously.

Lacey rolled her eyes and started to walk away. “I’m keeping the wine.”

He watched her walk away and he almost followed her. But he figured he'd wait at her apartment and see if anyone dared to have her.

XXXX

She didn’t show. He waited all night worried sick that something may have happened to her because she always came home. The sun was barely starting to peek through when a gray civic pulled up in front of her apartment. On the driver’s side, was a man he couldn’t really see and Lacey stepped out. She smiled and winked at the guy before he took off.

Her hair was a tousled mess and her dress was wrinkled. Some of her makeup had smudged and she was still unbelievably beautiful. But he could tell she'd had sex with someone else and that pissed him the fuck off.

She was going to sleep so good, Lacey thought when she quickly washed her face, took off her dress, and flopped on her bed. Sure, she had reached an unsatisfying orgasm but it still did the trick of exhausting her.

Just as she was getting comfortable, her cell phone started to ring. “Hello?”

“Who was that guy?”

She recognized the accent and felt furious. “How the fuck did you get my number?”

“I have my ways, dear. What was his name?”

“Jesus Christ, were you waiting out there all night?”

He said nothing so she kept going.

“I told you, you can’t stop me. Please, do yourself a favor and move on. This is getting rather ridiculous.”

“Just tell me one thing… Did it help? Did you feel something with him?”

This time, Lacey remained silent. It didn’t help. It did nothing but make her tired.

“I’ll be around until you realize that we were meant to be, Lacey. I’ll be here when you really want to feel something.”

He was an ass. Somehow, he knew that their first night together was different for Lacey. At first, she thought it was the danger of fucking him but now she wasn’t sure. And she hated him for that.

“Fuck off,” she warned and hung up.

Sleep became a lot harder to accomplish after that.

But fuck him, she was going to do whatever she wanted.

XXXX

It was masochistic of him to watch her every night. But he couldn’t help it, he loved her. And he knew, deep down, there was a part of her that wanted him.

But he loved her for reasons he couldn’t really say. She was beautiful, stunning. And she was kind, in her own way. He met her when she was about a month sober. Her life was already turning around. But as he watched her, he could see her struggle. He could see that she was in pain. At work, she was happy on the surface. He'd lurk in the dark corner, going virtually unseen and she'd wear a smile while she served drinks and laughed while she smoothly turned guys down. But when he watched her go home, her smile would vanish. She was fighting her pain sober and that was a personal achievement for her.

And for some reason that he also didn’t know, she started drinking again. She went back to the faithful bottle and started sleeping with people who weren’t him. If she would just let him help her and love her, they could both be so very happy.

Instead, he had to watch her bring home guy after guy, night after night. His only relief was that she never let them spend the night. He was the only guy fortunate enough to have that honor. But then she surprised him and brought a girl over. A pretty redhead who had practically groped her against the door. _She_ had spent the night and that made him mad beyond compare. Not because she was a girl but because that meant Lacey probably felt something more with her.

For the most part, Lacey ignored his calls and his texts. But when she did answer, she had to admit, it was fun playing with him. So when Zelena had left, she hoped he'd call because she let Zelena stay the night on purpose. She knew it would fuck with him. And her wish was granted when her phone rang.

She picked up, but didn’t say anything.

“So what was different about this one?” he asked.

“I liked her. She’s like me and she made me cum all night,” she replied rather crudely.

It was a lie.. She only came like twice.. But still, she'd say anything to mess with him.

“What are you doing tonight?”

“What or who?”

“ _What,_ ” he sounded annoyed.

She took a moment to think about it because she wasn’t sure. “Probably what I’ve been doing these past couple nights.”

“Have dinner with me.”

She let out a breath of laughter. “Not interested.”

“Why not?”

“Umm, probably because you've done nothing but watch me and harass me for a while now.”

He wasn’t _harassing_ her… He was just keeping tabs on her. “Please, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh hon, I've never slept with the same person twice.. What makes you think I’m the type of person who goes out on dates?”

“It’s not a date… it’s just… dinner. At a restaurant.”

“That’s a date. And I don’t do dates. Plus, I don’t want to give you the wrong idea.”

“And what idea would that be?”

“That you and I can actually be something.”

He went quiet. Why did she insist on being like this? He wanted to have a real conversation with her, one that didn’t involve her telling him to fuck off.

“What if I promise not to get the wrong idea?”

“Is that even possible?”

“Yes. I can do it,” he assured.

Then she went quiet. Was she actually considering? “Yeah, no, I can’t do it.”

“Drinks, then?”

“Do you think asking me out is going to stop me from sleeping with other people?”

Truthfully, he hoped if he could show her how much of a gentleman he was, she'd fall for him, or at least realize that they did have _something_.

“No, I don’t. I just, I want to talk to you.”

“Just talk?” she asked skeptically.

“Yes,” he answered weakly. It was a lost cause. As much as they belonged together, Lacey was so hellbent on denying it. There had to be some way that he could convince her-

“Fine. Dinner. But I pick the place and I get the best wine. If I don’t like having dinner with you, you take me home no questions asked and you leave me alone. Also, no more trying to interfere with my personal life.”

He was stunned. She- she was agreeing! This was his chance. He'd agreed with everything except that last part about leaving her alone but she didn’t need to know that. “Deal,” he replied eagerly.

“Pick me up at 8.”

“I’ll see you then.”

She hung up immediately after, leaving Victor so overcome with joy. He felt like he was finally getting through to her.

 _Why the fuck did she say yes?_ She thought as the clock hit 7:50 p.m.. It was an impulsive decision. It’s not like she liked him or wanted to fuck him… Well, not really. Then her stomach rumbled and she remembered that all she had in her fridge was a jar of pickles and her last few bottles of the wine he bought her.

He was already waiting for her when she stepped outside in a tight blue dress and leather jacket. Her hair fell down her shoulders and her tall heels made her legs look longer. Lacey knew she looked like a high end hooker but Victor thought she was the most beautiful woman ever.

“You look amazing, Lacey,” he marveled at the sight of her.

She looked at him, wondering if she should really get in this man's car. He was basically insane and obsessed with her. He did look good as well, though. His suit was all black and worth more than she made in a month, probably. And she did like his hair… She always did have a thing for guys with long hair…

“Thanks,” she responded, trying to sound as unamused as possible.

He opened the car door for her like a gentleman and Lacey got in, finally realizing that she had to spend time alone with him in an enclosed space. That meant awkward conversation or awkward silence.. She hated both..

“I want to listen to the radio, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

He was kind of hoping for good conversation but whatever, they could talk during dinner. Lacey picked Granny's diner, a small diner at the edge of town. Not too many people went there on Saturday nights and Granny had a decent wine collection.

Her plan was to eat, indulge him in light conversation, and then get him to take her to the bar where she'd pick up a guy and leave. It was a bitch move but fuck it. This is what he signed up for the moment he decided he wanted her.

“I’m glad you agreed to have dinner with me, Lacey,” he said while she drank her wine, looking at her reverently, “What made you change your mind?”

“I was hungry,” she explained simply.

He nodded and looked like he was expecting a more elaborate answer so she indulged him.

“And I figured, you’ve gotten to know me… Perhaps I should get to know you too.”

He was much more satisfied with that answer and gave her a small smile.

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

 _Why are you so psycho?_ Was the first thought that came to mind.

“What do you for a living? And why are people so afraid of you?”

“I own properties and I guess some people would call me a loan shark. I’m notorious for my deal making but I’d rather you not listen to what people say about me. I'm really not as bad as people say.”

“I get it,” she admitted, “you can’t know what’s in a person’s heart until you truly know them.”

He smiled genuinely at that, because they understood each other. “Exactly. I want you to know _me,_ not who other people think I am.”

“What do you see in me?” she asked bluntly. “I’m not exactly nice and I’ve done nothing but torture you and sleep around so why do you keep pursuing me?”

“You’re not as mean as you think you are, Lacey. I’m certainly not the easiest man to tolerate. But I think that’s why I’m so intrigued by you. You have a big heart and it’s hiding underneath all of the things that have hardened you… I can see it in you. Every time you look away and get lost in your own thoughts, I see how lost you are. And I understand you because I’m like that as well. Your secret, the reason you’re so reluctant to let your heart be free, is not that you’re capable of love but that you _want_ to love.”

She chuckled in a low, almost menacing tone. “I might be _capable_ of love but it doesn’t mean that I want to. Love is weakness, they say.”

“Loneliness is weakness. Hatred is weakness. But love can be your biggest strength-“

“It can also be the thing that kills you.” She challenged with a smirk.

He was about to say something when the food came and after that, it was back to small talk for Lacey.

She couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy, thinking he knows her like that. He knew _nothing._ She wasn’t lost. She knew exactly who she was and what she wanted. Unfortunately for him, her eyes landed on the guy outside smoking a cigarette. He looked like the type of guy she could use for a night.

Once she was full enough on her meal, she _accidentally_ spilled wine on her dress. Before Victor could offer his help, she excused herself and even smiled at him to make it look like she was truly enjoying this night. Hopefully, this would be the last night she ever had to deal with him. Maybe she could finally hurt him enough for him to leave her alone once and for all.

Victor thought things were going quite well. He and Lacey were making good conversation, she was smiling. This night was shaping out to be a good one. He was just waiting for her to come back from the restroom so they could continue this lovely night.

But then he realized she was taking way too long…

He went to check on her but when he knocked on the door there was no response. There’s no way she could have snuck past him so he checked the back exit. Lacey was pinned against a dumpster while some tall guy attempted to suck her face and she made small noises of resistance.

“Get off her!” He roared and pushed the unsuspecting guy off of Lacey. “Sweetheart, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

She was so pissed it took a while for her to register his questions. “What? No! I’m perfectly fine!”

His brows furrowed as he tried to assess the situation when it hit him. Those weren’t noises of resistance, they were pleasurable.

“You wanted this… I don’t get it… We were having such a good time-“

“No, _we_ weren’t,” she tried to explain gently. “I thought I could do this but I can’t.”

The guy impertinently spoke up, “Hey, you didn’t tell me you were with someone. Are we getting out of here or what?”

Lacey rolled her eyes but Victor’s underwent an entire transformation. He went from a wounded puppy to the devil on a mission. A fire burned in the warm whiskey toned hues of his irises and it amazed her.

In one smooth, artistic movement, he turned around, brandished his cane, and hit the guy so hard he fell to the ground. And then he didn’t stop. Lacey could hear the whip of the cane, the crack of bones, the cries of pain, and the grunts of frustration and anger. Every strike showed her more of who he is. _This_ was who he really is. He wasn’t just some love-struck, lonely guy. He was an _animal_ , feral and ready to kill.

“Stop it!” she yelled and grabbed his wrist to prevent another blow to the poor guy who was just another victim of Lacey’s recklessness.

Victor was so angry, he didn’t hear her. He only felt her stop him and he stopped to look at her as his outburst was interrupted. His hair was messy and he was snarling, ready to attack this guy again as soon as Lacey let go. This was the opposite of the composed man she knew him to be.

As she prevented him from striking again, she looked down at the guy who was curled up on the floor, sobbing. “Go! Now!” She didn’t have to tell him twice. He got in his car and didn’t look back. “Why the fuck did you do that?!”

“Why were you kissing him? We were on a date-“

“You said this wasn’t a date! And you promised not to get the wrong idea!”

He was too angry for an argument. He wanted to burst in frustration. Instead, he used their close proximity to his advantage and ambushed her with a kiss. Fuck wrong ideas. They weren’t a wrong idea, they were perfect for each other. After the initial shock, Lacey moaned. She really should be resisting but fuck, he was turning her on. The madness. The _passion._

He moved her against the wall while he kissed her with all that he had. She wasn’t resisting him after seeing what he was capable of. She wasn’t running… She _enjoyed_ it.

Lacey’s expert hands were at his belt and tugging his pants down. She was good at quickies in dark alleys, they were kind of her specialty. In seconds, she had her leg wrapped around his hip, her underwear tugged to the side and he thrust swiftly inside her.

It would be better if he didn’t feel so good. Then he'd be just as insignificant as the others but he felt too fucking good. But thankfully, it wasn’t sweet. It was hot and rough and just her ideal fuck.

Victor didn’t care that he was fucking her so hard. She felt so hot and this wasn’t the time for lovemaking. He was furious at Lacey because he loved her so much and yet she was still unwilling to accept his love. She was supposed to be his. Every violent thrust was his way of lashing out on her but she only seemed to love it, the way she was moaning and trembling in his arms.

Was this what she wanted? Was this how she liked him? Mad and violent… That would explain the choking.

As a test, he put a hand tightly around her neck and watched the way her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He thrust harder and faster, not even caring to muffle her moans because that’s what he wanted to hear. He wanted Lacey to know exactly what he could make her feel.

“Oh my god!” she strained with her throat under the pressure of his hand, “Don’t st- fuck!”

Her muscles pulsed tightly around him and they came together. There was no way Lacey could deny this passion they shared. It was a special connection that was deep rooted in the loneliness they both felt. This may have been a quick, rough fuck in an alley but it was also much more. He _knew_ intuitively that no one else had ever made her feel that way.

His beautiful love was grinning at him like she could finally see. She quickly tucked him back in his pants, fixed herself, and caressed his cheek sweetly. “Take me home,” she requested and winked at him.

It took one minute for him to go back inside and pay the bill. Then he was following her request to take her home.

The drive was silent. Her window was down and only the radio played softly in the background. But she wasn’t tense or awkward. It was almost like she was living in her head. She was in a dreamy, pensive state and that gave him some comfort.

They arrived at her place and he turned off the car, waiting for her to say something. He felt her fingertips creep up the side of his neck and into his hair. Lacey’s hands were definitely magic. They had the power to make him do anything, all she had to do was touch him in any sort of affectionate way.

“You want to come inside for a drink?”

“Okay,” he answered as though in some sort of trance.

 _A drink_ meant whiskey straight from the bottle until she ambushed him with a kiss and led him to her bed. He had no control over his body, she did. All he ever craved was Lacey’s affection and right now, she was giving it to him. As she stripped down entirely and barely stripped him enough to be comfortable, he thought of nothing except that she was finally being intimate with him.

She was on top and in control. She rode him so damn good, he forgot how the night’s events led them there in the first place. He somehow lasted long enough to make her cum twice before he started thrusting up into her hard, giving her an unforeseen but welcomed third orgasm.

Her mind was beautifully numb afterwards. She was absolutely exhausted and flopped down next to him, breathing hard until she relaxed enough. He was waiting for her to tell him to leave but the words didn’t come and he was so delighted when she covered herself with the blanket to sleep.

“This doesn’t change anything,” she mumbled sleepily, “This doesn’t mean we’re an item. I’m still going to see other people.”

That made his heart sink a little. But _he_ was spending the night _again._ She had just fucked _him_ again. He was slowly breaking down her walls. Soon, she’d see how much they need each other and then they could be together. Lacey was slowly but surely coming around.

She fell asleep very quickly. He was able to stroke her hair and watch her relaxed features while she slept. She was an angel.

“Good night, my love,” he spoke softly.

She lay still, deep in her sleep, but he knew that her feelings were changing. Lacey would love him the way he loves her. It was a peaceful, happy thought and it helped him fall asleep next to her. For just a night, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I have like one or two ideas for the upcoming chapter(s) but if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!! This chapter was extra long because I have finals next week so updates are probably gonna slow, like they always do...


	3. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold crosses some boundaries and causes tension between him and Lacey. Lacey does something reckless and gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't wanna hurt you, but you live for the pain  
> I'm not tryna say it, but it's what you became  
> You want me to fix you, but it's never enough  
> That's why you always call me, cause you're scared to be loved." - The Weeknd, "Shameless"
> 
> Listen to this song because I wrote this chapter with that song in mind!!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Non-Con elements and self harm!
> 
> Oh, and there's some Captain Beauty (Or Captain Lace, technically) in this chapter so sorry if you don't like it! (It is, however, a strictly platonic friendship. They're old friends and drinking buddies.)

_If I cut off your arms, cut off your legs_

_Would you still love me anyway?_

_If you’re bounded and gagged, draped and displayed_

_Would you still love me anyway?_

Lacey paused her music and took out her ear phones as she entered her apartment. She was met with the sight of roses on her table. It was a huge bouquet that scented up the whole room. Roses were her favorite.

How did they get there?...

He had a key to her apartment… Of course, that made sense! He followed her, texted her. It’s only fitting that he breaks into her house, now.

Immediately, she took out her phone.

“Hello, Lacey,” he answered after the first two rings.

“You broke into my house, you fuck?!”

“Did you like the roses?”

“Following me is one thing! But to come into my house-“ she paused to take a calming breath, “Stay away from me.”

Her instruction sounded serious but he didn’t understand the problem. He was just trying to do something nice for her and he knew she loved roses.

“Lacey, I didn’t mean to-“

“I don’t give a damn what your intentions were! Just stay away!” she hung up, frustrated.

So maybe he messed up a little. But he hoped she'd appreciate the gesture. If that angered her, he didn’t even want to see her reaction when she saw that he filled up her fridge with fresh groceries. He was only in her apartment for a few minutes. It’s not like he had laid on her bed and relived their lovemaking… At least not that she could prove…

Lacey screamed internally when she opened her fridge and saw _food._ Real food. It was the classy shit too. Not the store brand like she was used to. Just when she thought he couldn’t get any worse, he always managed to surprise her. At least he restocked her wine.

XXXX

He was parked across the street, in his usual spot, and he could see the roses he got her in her trash bin. They only cost him about a hundred dollars.

But she was home alone and that’s how he liked it. He didn’t call her because he figured he'd give her a chance to cool off. She couldn’t be mad at him forever.

_Not what I meant by staying away…_ She had messaged him.

_I’m sorry for what I did. I really thought you'd like the roses._

It was wishful thinking on his part to hope that she would forgive him. _Don’t care. Go away._

He took in a deep, patient breath and decided to obey her wish. If he left her alone, she'd know that he cared for her wishes, even sometimes the ones that involved him leaving her alone.

XXXX

Lacey was working very hard lately. Her boss was out of town so she took on extra hours in the morning. At the end of the day, she was so exhausted that she didn’t bother to bring anyone home, which made him happy. Victor saw how hard she'd been working and formulated the perfect plan to say sorry.

She was starving and her feet ached from working so long. She wouldn’t have covered Jack’s shifts if she didn’t need the money but she was broke so she had to. For the first time that week, she found herself looking forward to the food in her fridge, no matter how it got there.

When she closed the door to her apartment and rested her head on it, she knew something was off. It smelled like cooked food.

“Hello, Sweetheart,” he greeted.

She slowly turned around to find him at her table. It was set for two and there were lit candles, wine, and more roses.

“Get out,” she growled.

“But I made you dinner.”

“What the fuck for?!”

“Well, I know you’ve been working very hard and I wanted to apologize for the roses and the food,” he explained.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “So to make up for breaking into my apartment and leaving me flowers and food, you broke into my apartment with more flowers and food? Explain that logic!”

“Okay, I, uh, I see how that may have been counterintuitive but I swear I did this for you. I wanted to do something nice and surprise you.”

She chuckled in exasperation. “Of course you did. How did you even get in here?”

He looked down at the ground and fell silent because he didn’t want to say.

“Victor?” She pressed in a foreboding tone.

“I- I have a key,” he confessed softly, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal.

Her eyes widened. “How the fuck did you get a key?”

“I happen to own the building.”

“I’ve never given you my rent before.”

“That’s because the superintendent works for me.”

Lacey never liked her superintendent. He was a fascist and she was pretty sure he stared at her ass when she wasn’t looking. “Give me the key.”

Victor looked at her like she was confiscating his favorite possession. “What? No-“

“Give it to me. Now.”

He may as well. He could easily get another one.

He reluctantly took it out of his pocket and placed it on the table. “Will you at least eat with me?”

Her first thought was no. But the food looked really tempting and her stomach was growling, it was so empty.

“Fuck it,” she muttered while dropping her bag and flopping down on a chair. “Open the wine.”

He was just glad to be having dinner with her again. This time in a much more intimate setting.

Lacey was surprised with how good the food was. Victor was rich, he could cook, and he was good in bed. Why the fuck is he still pursuing her? Surely, there were tons of women, better women, who were more suitable and would gladly go out with someone like him.

“Have you always been like this?”

“Like what?”

She struggled to find the proper description. “Umm, _persistent_?”

No, he hadn’t always been this way. It wasn’t necessarily hard for him to get dates. It was hard to get dates that made him feel the way Lacey does. Plus, as his reputation got worse, the dating pool thinned significantly.

“No,” he answered succinctly and continued eating.

“Have you ever dated anyone?”

“Yes.”

His short answers were odd but she got the feeling he was answering genuinely. “This is just dinner, by the way. This isn’t a date.”

Lacey may still be in denial but he knew that this was a date. “Okay.”

“I’m serious,” she pressed, “It’s important to me that you understand that.”

“I understand. This isn’t a date.”

But it was. In their own, twisted way it was a date. Their second date. Victor was already planning ways to trick her into a third.

Lacey was finally full off of pasta and wine. It had been a long time since she enjoyed something that wasn’t instant or microwavable. “I’m done,” she announced as she got up from the table. “I’m going to take a bath. You can see yourself out.”

A huge part of him didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay and lie in bed with her until they both fell asleep after a long, heartfelt conversation. Maybe they'd have that soon.

“Actually,” she added before stepping into the bathroom, “stay. I may need you, after all.”

Of course, he obeyed. Anything to be in her presence longer.

As she bathed, he cleaned up the table and dishes, then waited patiently by sitting on the edge of her bed. She didn’t have any pictures… of anyone. Not even of herself. She was so beautiful and she had no pictures of herself. All she had were copious amounts of books.

She was a fan of Kurt Vonnegut and Stephen King. Sylvia Plath and Anne Sexton. Shakespeare. Lots of Edgar Alan Poe. J.D Salinger. And many other books ranging from different genres and authors.

His love was an avid reader but only those who bothered to get to know her knew that. Perhaps he’d get her more books.

“Do you like to read?”

He looked towards the bathroom door and saw Lacey standing there wrapped in a small towel that barely covered her.

“Yes, I do. I have my own library at home. Maybe you can come over and look at it, if you want…”

Going to his house would only serve as a step forward in whatever they had between them. She didn’t need him thinking that their dynamic was anything other than sexual and convenient. He was always around, ready to be used by her whenever her options were too low or nonexistent, like tonight.

“Maybe,” she said to appease him. If she downright said no, he may get upset and leave.

Before he could further this idea, she let her towel drop and that effectively shut him up. It was her favorite thing to watch him tense, as if they had never fucked before. He looked at her like she was a masterpiece, despite her scars. Lacey was no masterpiece in real life. She was a failed attempt. But at least with Victor’s skewed sense of reality she could pretend that she was more.

He was completely speechless as she walked towards him in her beautiful, naked form. Every time she was undressed before him, he just wanted to touch her. To feel her soft skin. To hear her sighs and moans. But he refrained himself. It was easy to get possessive and wild in dark alleyways or after her one night stands. She liked it when he did that.

And even though those instances resulted in the best sex of his life, he didn’t always want it to be like that. He wanted her affection. Her love. He wanted it to mean as much to her as it did to him.

Lacey watched him watch her. She obviously knew he wanted more than sex. And she also knew that he could possibly one day see that he may never get more. He'd give up on her. That was fine with her. Everyone gave up on her. But that couldn’t happen tonight. Not when she was already anticipating the sex.

She straddled him and witnessed how all of his apprehension went away and was replaced with marvel and excitement.

“You love me… don’t you?” she stated more than asked.

He looked at her, alarmed. He knew that once he said it out loud, he could very well throw her off. “Why do you ask?”

“You wouldn’t go through all this trouble if you didn’t. You don’t buy a girl diamonds and roses and do all you’ve done because you think I’m pretty.”

“Beautiful.”

She shushed him by placing a finger over his lips. “My point is, you think you love me.”

“I _know…_ I love you, Lacey,” he said with conviction.

For that, she pitied him. It was clear since she was a little girl that she was not meant to be _loved._ She was not meant to be normal. She tried that. And yet her demons still caught up with her.

Victor knew she wouldn’t say those words back. Lacey has been so reluctant to let him in that he wouldn’t even believe her if she did. He was just hoping she wouldn’t push him away.

Rather than push him away, she studied his lovely face. It'd be better for his sake if she just pushed him away. But that hasn’t worked so far. So she caressed his cheekbone with her fingertips, knowing the affectionate gesture would be enough to make him sleep with her.

Lacey initiated a kiss by lightly pressing her lips against his. In his excitement, Victor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back harder. It was a relief to finally verbally proclaim his love for her and now that he'd said it out loud, he knew he would never take it back. His love for her was infinite.

He touched her all over, taking full advantage of her nakedness. Her hair was still damp and he caught the very familiar scent of green apples. It didn’t matter that his shirt was getting wet. What mattered was how good she tasted and how warm and soft her skin felt. He wanted to be consumed by her. To suffocate in her scent. To drown in her eyes. To burn in the flames he felt when he was with her.

All that mattered to Lacey was the bulge in his pants. She wanted what he could make her feel. The pleasure. The power. Hell, even the guilt she felt from using him. Anything to remind herself that she was alive and free.

They were both getting what they wanted when she undid his belt and skillfully stroked his stiff cock. Lacey rubbed herself against him for extra lubrication. When she felt she had teased him enough, she quickly impaled herself and they both groaned.

“God, you feel fucking amazing,” he gritted as she adjusted to the sudden fullness.

They all said that. Even the girls. But she was too elated from how good he felt inside of her that she accidentally admitted it too. “So do you,” she sighed softly in his ear.

She didn’t mean to admit it, let alone for it to come out in an endearing way. His response was a light, astonished grin and that was all he could do because Lacey started to move her hips. Sex was purely physical for her and purely emotional for him, a disaster waiting to happen. But sex between them was euphoric. They had to be meant for each other. How else could it feel so perfect?

Lacey was already tense from the arousal that built in her abdomen. His grip on her hips was tight and she moved faster and faster. In fact, his grip was so tight that his nails dug into her hips and eventually scratched her. “Oh fuck yes!” she screamed and came hard at the pain.

He couldn’t fully understand why she liked the pain but if it got her off, so be it. He moaned her name seconds after and came with her. Lacey was still trembling in his arms from her orgasm while he kissed her chest and made a trail to her neck. Their breathing had hardly calmed when her cell phone rang. Thankfully, it was within reach, so she didn’t have to move and allowed Victor to keep kissing her.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Love. How’s my old drinking buddy doing?”

“Killian?!” She answered excitedly.

Victor stopped kissing her and shot her a questioning look. “Who’s Killian?”

“Who’s that?” Killian asked her scandalously.

Victor was about to ask her something when she covered his mouth with her hand. “Just a guy.”

_Just a guy?_ He wasn’t _just a guy._ He was still inside of her after their mind blowing sex. Hell, his seed was still inside of her! He was more than just a guy to her.

“A guy? Does that mean you’re busy right now?”

“No, I’m not busy,” Lacey announced and Victor’s brow furrowed. She _was_ busy. Busy being with him.

“Great! I’m five minutes away. I’ll be over there with the rum.”

“Rum? It’s midnight.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve gotten soft on me, Love.”

She chuckled playfully, “Only in your dreams.”

Victor didn’t like this conversation at all. He already hated this Killian person.

“There’s the Lacey I know.”

“Wait, I thought you were overseas.”

“I was, but now I’m not.. We’ll talk more when I get there. See you in a bit.”

“Alright, I’ll see you.”

She hung up and removed her hand off of Victor’s mouth.

“ _Just a guy?_ ”

“What? Would you have rather I have introduced you as my stalker who I had just finished fucking?”

He didn’t answer that. He hated the word _stalker._ It made him sound like a predator. He wasn’t a predator, he was a protector.

“Who is he?”

“An old friend,” she stated simply and got off of him, “You have to leave.”

She quickly put on underwear and went to her closet to throw on a shirt that exposed her midriff and a pair of high-waisted shorts. He was still on her bed but his pants were zipped up.

“I’m serious, Victor, you have to go.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s my apartment and I fucking said so.”

“Technically, it’s my apartment, Dear.”

“Well, I pay rent, so it’s mine.”

“What are you guys going to do?”

Killian would be here any minute and Victor had to be gone by then. “We’re going to braid each other’s hair and have a pillow fight. Geez, it’s none of your business. Please, go.”

He had just satisfied Lacey so maybe she wasn’t going to sleep with this guy. Maybe he could use this leverage as an opportunity.

“I’ll go if you do one thing for me.”

She sighed loudly, wanting this conversation to be over with. “What is it?”

“I want to have dinner again… At my house.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“No, I need an answer.”

“Fine, I’ll do it! Just go, I’ll tell you when!”

He got up and put on his jacket. He lingered near the table and stopped to say something. “Goodnight, Sweetheart.”

“Night.”

She shut the door and hastened to make her apartment and herself look like she hadn’t just had sex. That’s when she realized the spare key was gone. That ass took it back before he walked out. No wonder he left so easily. Plus, he managed to get another date with her. This was a full-on manipulation.

Victor stayed outside of her apartment, watching her from his car which was hidden under his favorite tree. It concealed him and his identifiable car in the shadows. A black pickup truck parked right outside her apartment and a man in a leather jacket and boots with an ear piercing stepped out. He was devastatingly good-looking and he looked much more like Lacey’s type.

Victor watched in envy as this “Killian” knocked on her door. The second Lacey opened the door and saw him, she jumped him with a hug. Killian even twirled her around and kissed her on the cheek before putting her down. Victor would never be able to pick her up and twirl her around. She never got excited for him like that…

As soon as the door closed, Victor was furious. He knew he didn’t technically have a say in what Lacey did on her own time. But he probably would have spent the night had they not been interrupted by guyliner. He would have had more time with his love.

XXXX

“So who was that guy on the phone?” Killian took a long swig of rum and handed the bottle to Lacey. They were in her bed, drinking and talking their problems away.

“Just someone I know.”

“How'd you meet him?”

After taking her sip, she handed the bottle back. “He’s just a guy. Why do you want to know?”

Killian raised a dark eyebrow and had that smug look on his face. “There are two wine glasses in your sink and a bottle of _very_ expensive wine on your table. And there’s no way in hell you could afford that diamond necklace that’s on your dresser. He’s more than a guy.. So who is he?”

She was silent at first. Then she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. “He thinks he's in love with me. It’s complicated but the sex is great so I've kept him on the side for the time being. He has _money_ and likes to get me gifts. I tried to give the necklace back but he won’t take it. I love the wine though, it's delicious.”

“Basically, he's your sugar daddy?”

“Ew, no! He’s more like a lonely soul looking for love in the wrong person.”

“Well, if you don’t like him, just drop him.”

Lacey scoffed. “I tried… But… He's persistent and there’s just something about him. You know, he’s the only guy I’ve slept with more than once and he’s spent the night _twice._ ”

He laughed at her and walked to her fridge to try some of that wine. “You’re afraid,” he accused.

Why must guys insist that she’s afraid? Victor thinks she's afraid. Now Killian.

“Why would I be afraid?”

“Since when do you eat real vegetables?” He took out a bottle of wine and popped it open.

“He may have also bought my groceries. You didn’t answer my question.”

Her old friend poured himself a glass and shook his head. “Is he dangerous?”

Lacey hesitated to answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Is he intelligent?”

“He likes to read,” she admitted.

“And you say he's lonely _and_ good in bed… He's like a magnet for someone as destructive as you. You’re afraid you’ll fall for him.” He could sense a protest coming. “I’m not saying you actually will fall for the guy but you do like bad guys. It’s how we became friends, Love. Just be careful. You're playing a dangerous game and someone is bound to get hurt. That’s why you should just stick to one night stands. They’re easy and there’s no chance for heartbreak.”

“Believe me, I know.”

He took his first sip of wine and his eyes brightened. “Bloody hell, this is amazing! I'd keep him around too if this is the type of stuff he can score.”

Lacey laughed wholeheartedly.

This was what she loved about Killian. He didn’t judge and he didn’t ask too many questions. He understood the lifestyle. Hell, he introduced her to it. They could talk and talk for hours about life and they did. The sun was just barely starting to rise when they finally fell asleep.

And when it was time for Killian to go, she escorted him to his car. Someone had slashed one of his front tires and Lacey was pretty sure she knew who. She didn’t dare tell Killian though, he'd kill him. Lacey verbally concluded it was because she lived in such a terrible neighborhood and vandals were everywhere. There were three things you didn’t mess with when it came to Killian Jones: his ship, his truck, and his rum. Any violation of this code was signing your death wish.

Thankfully, he had a spare and was easily able to change it. He had to get going if he wanted to work.

Lacey started dialing Victor’s number as soon as she was back inside. All hell was about to break loose.

“Hello?”

“Did you slash Killian's tire?!”

“Why would I do that?”

“Jealousy? Why are you deflecting my question with another question?”

He took a patient breath. “No, I didn’t slash his tire and I’m not jealous.”

Lacey knew Victor was lying. “You can harass me all you want. But never harass my friends. Killian hasn’t done anything to you. Oh, and I want my key back!”

“I haven’t harassed anyone! I didn’t slash his front tire, I swear!”

“I never said which tire it was,” she smiled at having caught him in a lie. The line was silent as Victor hesitated to explain but he needn't bother. Lacey was finished. “You can forget dinner at your place.”

“What? No! We had a deal!”

“That was before you slashed my friend's tire! And you manipulated me into saying yes but you can forget about it now. Good bye, Victor.”

He panicked. “Lacey, wait! I can ex-“

It was too late. She hung up.

He could fix this… He could _fix_ this. Perhaps he shouldn’t have slashed guyliner's tire but he was just so _angry_. He and Lacey were having a special night and he ruined it! Killian probably charmed her into bed too. He could have slashed all of his tires but he decided to spare the man. There were now going to be real consequences in sleeping with Lacey, he'd make sure of it.

_No._ That wasn’t going to fix things. Maybe if he explained it to her in person, she wouldn’t be so mad and they could go on the date he'd been planning. It wouldn’t be rational to take such drastic measures right now. He needed to be rational if Lacey was going to listen.

Every time he called, it went straight to voicemail. Whatever. He'd give her a couple of hours to get over it and then he'd go to her apartment and apologize.

XXXX

Lacey was in the middle of a very good nap when she heard a light knock. She practically had to drag herself to the door. The last person she wanted to see was standing there, looking nervous. His hair was a little mussed from running his hand through it and he hesitated to speak at first.

“Go away,” Lacey instructed.

“Sweetheart, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry.”

She shook her head in disbelief. “No, you crossed a line today, Victor. You messed with someone I care about.”

“So you _actually_ care about him? I’m surprised.”

His sudden change of tone had her preparing for a fight. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“The only time you care about people is when they benefit you. He must have been one hell of a fuck for you to give a damn.”

“He's just a friend! I didn’t sleep with him and even if I did, it’s none of your concern, you know that!”

He scoffed, “Actually, I think it is! Someone has to care about your choices because clearly, you don’t. You know, maybe if you stopped treating yourself like trash, you wouldn’t be so damn depressed and careless!”

“I treat myself like trash?” She challenged.

“Yes. The sex, the drinking, the scars on your body! They are all proof.. You don’t love yourself, Lacey. You see yourself as trash! You don’t care if people think you’re a drunk and a whore because _you_ don’t care that you’re a drunk and a whore! What kind of life is that, Lacey?”

There was so much she could say. So many words that would cut him like the blades she used on herself but his words had cut deep. She could feel tears coming and she'd be damned if he was going to see her cry.

“I don’t know but you'd have to be real desperate to fall for a drunk and whore like me,” her voice cracked and it was the first time he'd seen her show a raw, vulnerable emotion.

His demeanor changed again and he was regretting showing up here and saying what he said while angry.

“Sweetheart, I-“

“I never want to see you again.”

It was a statement. A cold, stern command. His whole fantasy of what they could be was crumbling because of him.

“No, Lacey, please-“

“I mean it. If you ever show up on my doorstep, mess with someone I care about, or come inside my house ever again, I _will_ file for a restraining order.”

He had too much power for that and he wasn’t about to lose her. “That won’t stick, you know it won’t.”

“Well, then, I’ll fucking move! But I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”

“Please, don’t do this,” his plea was soft. Heartbroken.

She started to close the door but he stopped it with his hand. “Who else is going to make you feel like I do? Who are you going to go to when you want to _feel_?”

She wanted to be alone so she could cry. But he started this. She'd finish it. “Maybe I’ll fuck Killian and find out.”

Somehow, she managed to shut the door and lock it.

“Lacey!” He shouted while banging on her door. “Lacey, please! Open the door, I’m sorry!”

She wasn’t listening and he was getting desperate. “Lacey, I love you! I’m begging you not to do this! Sweetheart, please… Talk to me!... Fuck!”

There was no way in hell she was going to open that door and talk to him. Lacey knew that shutting him out entirely would be the ultimate way to hurt him. She should have done this a long time ago. But no, she just had to string him along and give in to her twisted desires.

It’s fine. She didn’t need him. She needed a drink and to continue her nap.

XXXX

Well, that conversation took an unexpected turn for the worst. What was supposed to be an explanation and apology ended up being a fight in which he said things he didn’t mean. And he really didn’t mean to say those things.

When she said she _cared_ about Killian, something went off. Lacey had yet to admit that she cared for him but she was more than willing to _care_ for Killian. It didn’t make sense to him! He had never heard of this man before. How could she care?

His life was better with Lacey in it. Everything was better with Lacey in it.

He missed her. He still watched her at night but he missed her touch, her voice. She wouldn’t answer his calls or respond to his messages. There were currently five voicemails on Lacey’s phone and she hadn’t listened to them.

So he sent her gifts, as an apology. Lots of flowers. Some jewelry. And more wine since she was probably drinking lots of it. They were all in her apartment, sitting in a pile which she planned to donate or re-gift, she couldn’t decide.

Victor followed her commands, though. He hadn’t shown up on her doorstep, he hadn’t messed with anyone she cared about, and he hasn’t gone inside her house, no matter how tempting it was.

It was easy for Lacey to control her urges for a few days. Just like when she was sober. But she was tempted, too. The emptiness kicked in and grew. Alcohol could only do so much. She needed something physical. And she knew that all she had to do was send a single text and he'd be at her door, ready to please her. There were a couple of times where she had the text ready to send but couldn’t bring herself to send it.

Lacey knew she was a drunk and a whore. She knew that it’s all she could ever be. But in Victor’s eyes, she was supposed to be more. Because he looked at her like she was more, even if she didn’t want to believe it. That’s why she should be happy that she shunned him out of her life. All that time she spent trying to push him away wasn’t for nothing. However, Victor calling her a whore hurt more than it should have. He was right.

He even brought her scars into it. Their first night together, he had kissed them reverently but he used them to prove how shitty of a person she was. That’s what really hurt. They were her biggest insecurity. They made her ugly on the outside, to match how she felt inside.

He made her feel pretty. He _loved_ her. All she did to him and he still loved her. But it was all ruined the moment he saw her for who she really was. This whole time, she thought she wanted him to see. Sleeping with all of those people was meant to show him who she was, to show him that she couldn’t be held down. She was living for herself. Now, she wasn’t so sure what she wanted from him.

Lacey only knew that she was mad. At everything. At him. At herself. She was empty, dead inside, and she wanted to feel alive again.

She put on the sluttiest dress she owned and her highest heels and walked out the door.

When Victor saw her, his heart fluttered with hope. For a second, he thought she was going to approach him. But she didn’t even notice him. She looked so beautiful, like always, but more since he hadn’t been in her presence for what felt like years. His love was probably on her way to the bar. To pick up a guy. Because she never wanted to see him again…

The Rabbit Hole had been somewhat of her sanctuary since she moved to Storybrooke. It wasn’t hard to get a guy there, especially with the way she was dressed. Some of them were hesitant to approach because they still thought she and Gold were dating. But she assured them that she was single and not looking for anything serious. She took some shots, trying to drink the night away. She danced with a couple guys but they weren’t making her blood rush the way she wanted.

Then she saw Keith sitting alone at the bar. This all started with him. He ruined her sobriety and sent her down the reckless path that led her to approach Victor that night. That’s what made him perfect tonight. She wanted to punish Victor and herself.

It was so easy to get him home. She apologized for hurting him, fluttered her eyelids, and licked her lips and he was buying them drinks before they took off. She wanted to get it over with already, to take him home so she could maybe get off.

“I’ve got some good whiskey at my place,” she whispered in his ear as he took his last shot, “It'll make for good fun all night long.”

Keith recklessly drove as fast as he could to her place. Once they were in her apartment, he was all over her. Kissing her and touching her and tugging at her dress.

Sex with him was numb. It wasn’t hard to pretend it was good but she was expecting more. She felt regret so that was at least a feeling. He spilled himself inside the condom and as he threw it away, Lacey started putting her pajamas on.

“You can leave now,” she announced.

Keith looked at her like it was the first time he's ever been kicked out of a girl’s bed before. “What about the whiskey? I thought this fun would last all night?”

“Well, I changed my mind. Please, leave.” She was getting rather annoyed with him now.

He sat on the edge of her bed, buckling his pants on when he chuckled. “You women are all the same. Such fucking teases.”

“Excuse me?” Lacey asked, affronted.

He stood up slowly and she was suddenly aware of how big and tall he was. “You fucking whore, don’t act like this wasn’t a part of your plan.”

His voice was rough and he started to approach her like the predator he was. “You need to leave, now.”

She passed him as she made her way to the door to escort him out. Before she reached the door, she was pulled back by her hair and yelped in pain. When she tried to move, she couldn’t. His grip on her hair was too tight.

“I’m not leaving,” he whispered harshly in her ear.

“Keith, don’t do something you’re going to regret. Let me go.”

“Oh, I’m not going to regret this… It’s about time one of you whores was punished.”

Her blood went cold and she felt like she was being weighed down by a bunch of bricks. At this point, she knew what to do. _Be still. Don’t scream. Don’t cry._ And most importantly, _don’t tell anyone._

Except he threw her to the ground like a rag doll. Lacey wasn’t strong but she had a knife under her pillow. She tried to get up to reach it, but he kicked her in the ribs.

“You really shouldn’t be such a slut, Lacey. This is what happens to whores. You walk around in those short skirts and tight dresses, asking for it. You fuck anything with legs. Why not sell yourself and at least make money off of it?”

She was currently trying to suppress a groan as she clutched at her stomach and stood up. “If I’m such a slut, why waste your time with me? Seems pathetic, to me.”

He punched her in the face so hard, she fell to the floor again and tasted blood. “Shut up, you bitch!”

She chuckled, surprising him. “That all you got? I’ve had hangovers that hit me harder-“

He kicked her again. “I said, shut up!” The kicks came in succession and he kept yelling about whores and punishment as if he were the fucking bible. Then, he was kneeling on the ground, grabbing her chin. Her whole body was in pain and went limp. He'd have the leverage to kill her. Her life was already flashing before her eyes. From the time she was a child, back in Australia, to now. The last thing she saw in her vision was a pair of brown eyes looking down at her so sweetly. She felt… _peace_ looking in his eyes. She wouldn’t mind dying if the warmth in his eyes was the last thing she saw.

But Keith did much worse. He left her alive. The vision was gone when he spat on her and kicked her one last time before leaving. He slammed the door hard. The whole room was dead silent for a moment before she started crying. She struggled to breathe through the tears but she managed.

She also managed to get up, even though her knees buckled and she felt like dead weight. She sat on her bed and her first thought was what to do. A certain voice in her head told her what to do. She hadn’t listened to that voice since she was a teenager but it was making so much sense. It would slow all of her thoughts. The pain would soothe her.

Lacey reached under the pillow for her knife. It was nice and sharp, the blade had never sliced through her skin before so it felt like an introduction. She took off her shorts and dragged the sharp, smooth edge over her upper thigh. It felt good but it wasn’t enough. So she did another one, and another one and she thought it would get better if she tried the other leg. It was too temporary. She needed more.

She needed _him_. He’s done it before. He helps her forget and he helps her feel. She needed him bad and she needed him now.

The first thing Lacey did was clean up. She wiped the blood off her legs, kept her shorts off to avoid irritation, and she tidied up her bed and anything else Keith destroyed. She peeked behind the curtain and saw him in his car. For once, she was overjoyed that he was watching her.

When Keith was attacking her, she should have screamed. He would have heard. He would have saved her. But she was used to being unheard and unsaved. It’s all she had known.

XXXX

Victor was surprised to see her open the door. It was just like the first time she let him in. She was half-naked in her underwear and oversized t-shirt. Except, she didn’t stand there and beckon him to come inside like that time. She lingered for a bit but she didn’t make eye contact. She was there, and then she wasn’t. He wasn’t sure what to do. Lacey could very well have left her door open to let fresh air in so he didn’t move.

His phone vibrated from a notification and his heart leaped when he saw it was a text from his love. _Come in_ , it read.

He grabbed his cane and went inside. As soon as the door was closed, he noticed how unusually dim the lighting was. It may as well have been dark. He could still see her, though, sitting in the middle of her bed. The light caught the shine in her hair, which was obscuring his vision of her beautiful face.

“Why’s it so dark in here?”

He moved to adjust the light switch so he could see her more but she stopped him.

“No!” Her shout startled him and he backed away. “I like it like this.” Her voice went softer.

“Okay… Why did you want me in here?” He asked, knowing what her answer was probably going to be.

“I need you, Victor.”

He knew she would! He knew the feeling wasn’t one-sided.

“What about the guy who just left? He didn’t-“

“Forget about him,” she interrupted coldly, “You’re the one I want.”

He gripped his cane tightly. This was like a dream. She only said stuff like this in his dreams. She held her hand out for him to take.

“Come here.”

Her hand was his salvation and he walked towards it like he would to the gates of heaven. He was too transfixed to notice she hadn’t made eye contact.

She led him onto the bed, to be next to her. The smell of his cologne made her feel safe, just like his eyes in her vision.

“I’m sorry for what I said-“

“Shhh, don’t worry about it.” Lacey placed her hand on his cheek and he sighed, giving into her touch and closing his eyes. He moaned suddenly when he felt her kissing his neck. “I missed you,” she softly whispered in the shell of his ear while she carded her fingers through his hair.

“Ohh, I missed you too, my love.” Victor took charge and kissed her neck this time. “God, I missed you so much.”

Hearing her cry out in pleasure when he sucked on her skin and used his teeth was the most rewarding sensation ever. He was hardening and his fingertips were itching to touch her. Lacey began to lie down and he followed, never letting his lips leave her neck.

Once her pelvis moved to gain friction, he wanted more of her. He wanted to taste her lips, like the first time they kissed and remember how addicted he was. Her lips felt different… They tasted different, too.

But she moaned and thrust her tongue in his mouth before he could really process it. Then, she was taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. If he weren’t so caught up in Lacey, he'd have noticed that she had been distracting him this whole time because she knew exactly how.

This was what she needed. This was working. Out of necessity, she rolled her hips and the pressure on his erection made him moan. His first instinct was to touch her so he gripped her thigh. It was wet and sticky and he was confused but she moaned so loud that she broke the kiss, giving him the chance to look at his hand.

It was covered in red and he immediately recognized it as blood. “Lacey, what the fuck, you’re bleeding!”

“It’s okay!” she frantically assured and tried to kiss him again but he got off of her. Her hair was out of her face and he finally got a good look at her. She was a mess.

There was bruising under her left eye and her lip was busted. He was tasting blood and that’s why she felt different. Blood stained the ends of her shirt which had covered her wounds but it moved up when he touched her so he had a clear view of the gashes on her upper thighs.

“Lacey, what have you done?!”

She didn’t respond but she sat up and hung her head in shame.

Those cuts may have been self-inflicted but those bruises certainly weren’t. “Sweetheart, what happened to you?”

“You were right,” she stated emotionlessly.

“About what?”

“I am a whore. Always was, always will be.”

“No! I was an idiot and I was lashing out! I don’t think that of you!”

She sniffled and tried to hold her tears back. “But it’s true… I’m trash.”

“No, you’re not! Don’t say that!”

The tears and emotions were overwhelming her and she let it all out. “I am! Look at me! I’m disgusting!”

“Did he do this to you? Did Nottingham hurt you?”

Her sobbing was his answer. His first action was to hold her, which she gladly accepted.

“I don’t know why I’m like this! I don’t know what’s happening to me! I’m sorry!”

He shushed her and considered his next action. His first thought was to find Keith and kill him slowly. But Lacey was too vulnerable to be left alone and he had to be sure she wouldn’t hurt herself.

“Lacey, Sweetheart, we need to clean these wounds. It doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches but we need to make sure they don’t get infected.”

“Not yet, I still want you. Kiss me. Make me forget. Take my pain away, you can do it, please!”

The desperation and urgency she felt was in her voice. She was distraught and in pain. He wanted to make it go away. But not like this.

“My love, you know I would do anything for you. But I can’t do this, not right now. I need to get you cleaned up.” He said gently.

She cried some more for having been denied the one thing she believed would help her so he hugged her for a little while longer. “Will you at least drink with me?”

He gave her a small, comforting smile. “Yeah, I’ll drink with you.”

Victor grabbed towels, antiseptic, and Lacey luckily owned a roll of gauze. Ignoring the pain, he got on his knees and wiped the blood off. She hardly winced when he applied the antiseptic and focused on drinking her whiskey, straight from the bottle, her favorite way.

“You should change this shirt, it’s got blood on it.”

He was concentrating on wrapping the gauze around her thigh when she slipped off her shirt, leaving her almost completely naked save for her underwear. “I like sleeping naked, anyway.”

There were more bruises on her ribcage and hips. They were consistent with someone who was kicked multiple times. “Fuck, what did he do to you?”

She shrugged, “I don’t want to talk about it right now. I just want to drink.”

When he secured the bandaging on her legs, he ran his hands lightly over the bruises. That son of a bitch was going to suffer. People were afraid of what he would do if they slept with Lacey. Now, they'd be terrified of what would happen if they ever hurt her. Keith Nottingham would be the prime example.

They ended the night cuddled in her bed and sharing the bottle of whiskey. Lacey knocked out quickly because of her physically and emotionally draining night. Victor, on the other hand, was holding her in his arms and enjoying every second of it.

Things between them were going to be so much better. This unfortunate event brought them closer together. She had never let him hold her while she slept before! Already, their relationship was becoming stronger. Their bond was stronger. Their _love_ was stronger, he believed.

And no one was ever going to harm her ever again. Lacey was forever his. He was forever Lacey’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! I'm pretty sure there's only one more chapter for this fic because I don't really know what else to do with this lol. But if you want to prompt anything, visit my Tumblr (thedarkestdearie) and ask, or just comment it here. I may include it next chapter or I'll add more chapters with the prompts if I decide to write them... Maybe I'll make it a series?? I don't know yet. 
> 
> Anyway, please, give me your feedback!!


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey gets revenge on Keith. Her relationship with Victor changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is back and I'm so excited!!! And I'm also so so sorry!! I promised to have this fic updated on Tuesday and I swear it was gonna happen but my best friend came back from San Francisco and decided to sleep over at my house so I had to postpone because she can never know this side of me. I hope the wait was worth it! Oh!! And I have decided to continue this fic! I have all kinds of plans for these two babies so get ready for a ride of fun, pain, and dysfunction!!

The bruise under her eye was purple but there was no swelling. Her busted lip no longer bled but scabbed. And the bruises on her ribs were darker than last night. However, her injuries couldn’t hinder her beauty.

Victor had been awake for hours, watching Lacey while she slept and contemplating the different ways he could hurt Keith. It was two in the afternoon and he wondered if she was ever going to wake up. He'd have been worried if she hadn’t snuggled closer into him a couple of minutes ago.

It was nice to simply listen to her breathe. Her warm, naked skin was pressed against his shirt under the covers while he carefully stroked her back with his fingers.

His love finally stirred and groaned as she woke up. “Ahh, my whole body feels like it’s been run over by a truck.”

“Be careful, Sweetheart. Your bruises and wounds are still fresh.”

“Oh fuck, that’s right, I got the shit beat out of me last night. God, my head is pounding!”

“That would be the whiskey, Dear.”

She tried to sit up but quickly flopped back down with a groan. “Maybe we should get you to a doctor and have these bruises looked at.”

“No doctors. They’ll ask questions.”

“Are you sure-“

“No doctors,” she said absolutely.

Victor nodded and stroked her hair. He felt elated when she grinned so slightly. “What happened last night?”

Her grin faded but she stared at him and had the strange urge to touch his face. They were so physically close. His fingers running through her hair relaxed her. “I knew Keith was a misogynist but I didn’t think he was this bad. He was at the bar… I was so desperate for _something_ and he had everything that a self-loathing girl like me could want. He was drunk and I was sad. It made sense to me.. It wasn’t the first time I’d fucked him so I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. When we finished, I told him to leave and he didn’t want to. He got mad and started saying all of these terrible things and then he started hitting and kicking me. Then he left.”

“Why didn’t you call for help?” he asked.

The guilt of knowing he was just outside while his love was harmed by Nottingham kept gnawing at him. If she'd have just shouted or called for him, he could have helped her.

“Help never comes. I can’t rely on _help_. _Help_ is something that good, innocent people get. I just wanted to forget it all.”

“That’s why you called me?”

She nodded. “I know that’s wrong of me but you are the only one who has ever made me feel _better_.”

“What exactly are you always trying to forget?”

“I could list a thousand things that I’d like to forget but mostly how empty I feel. If I’m not drunk or fucking, I’m completely alone and I feel absolutely numb to everything.”

There was certainly more to Lacey. He knew much about her, but most of what he knew was whatever was on paper. One of his favorite hobbies was learning people’s secrets but most of Lacey’s secrets were stored in her head. There was more to this urge to forget…

“So I’m only of use to you when you want sex?” He asked genuinely. There was no sign of hurt in his voice or on his face. He wanted to understand.

“I didn’t say that, Victor… It's more complicated than that. I can have sex with anyone but it’s never as _right_ as it is with you. I don’t know why… What I do know is that I’m tired of numbness. Being like this is tiring.” She admitted.

“You don’t have to be like this.”

She shook her head. “It’s all I know… What am I if I’m not this? I tried to be good. I was sober for four months but this life always finds its way.”

“What made you break your sobriety?”

She hesitated to admit it. It was pathetic. “Keith… He was drunk, like always, and wanted to hook up. I got away before things got TOO out of hand but that’s when I realized I was never going to live normally. It’s like I’m destined for this life.”

He shook his head. “I don’t believe that.”

“Of course, you don’t,” she chuckled.

“Do you want to know when I first fell in love with you?”

Lacey went silent so he continued.

“I was at the bar. You served me my drink and you smiled. You were so beautiful and wild and perfect. You had put your hand on my shoulder and, in that moment, I knew what I was getting into. I've always seen you for who you really are.”

She didn’t remember that day but she served so many people daily, it was hard to remember every single face.

“You’re more than what Nottingham, or anyone else, made you believe.”

What the hell was she supposed to say to that? How the hell was she supposed to believe that? “Maybe… Are you hungry?” she changed the subject. “I’m starving. I’m going to shower and make us some pancakes.”

Despite being hungover and sore, she shot off the bed and started grabbing clean clothes. She was pushing this subject away when he wanted to sit her down and talk to her until she believed him. But she wasn’t pushing _him_ away so that was a step up.

“You don’t have the ingredients. I was looking for food earlier in the morning.”

Lacey grabbed her wallet and threw it beside him. “Be a dear.” She winked at him and grinned before heading into the bathroom.

Victor smiled and chuckled into the now empty room. As if he was going to use her money to buy her food.

XXXX

Lacey felt different. She was so raw and open with him. Even more, she was okay with it. Already, even she knew, that things between her and Victor were going to be different. The voice constantly telling her to use him was gone. It was kind of scary but also exciting. She had never had a real boyfriend before. Killian was the only constant male figure in her life and he was hardly ever around since he worked overseas all the time. Plus, he was her brother, not by blood but by choice. Victor was now her… significant other? Boyfriend was too strong of a word considering whatever they had going on between them was still unspoken. Victor had called them an item once before… That sounded more suitable.

The time for messing around was over with, for the most part. She was done with sleeping around. At twenty-four, she felt so old. It was time for her to slow down and give this a chance.

When he came back, she was in a tank top and underwear, trying to bandage her wounds, which had hurt like hell when she had to run the warm water over them in the shower. She forgot how much of an inconvenience cutting could be.

“Let me do that for you,” he offered while putting the grocery bags down.

“I am perfectly capable of doing this myself, thanks.”

“I’m not saying you can’t. I’m saying you don’t have to. Did you use the antiseptic?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I did.”

“No, you didn’t,” he stated with a smugly raised eyebrow, “I used it all last night and just spent ten dollars on a brand-new tube.”

“Smartass,” she muttered and put the wrapping down.

He took over and did a much better job than she could have.

They ate pancakes and spent the evening in the confines of her apartment, talking and drinking the wine she had neglected out of spite for him. She didn’t own a television so there wasn’t much entertainment. But he stayed with her the entire day. It was only when nighttime hit that he left her to get extra clothes for him so he could return to her.

He would have gone after Nottingham himself but she made him promise that he wouldn’t do it without her. And she was in no condition to leave her apartment just yet. He was going to take care of her and see her back to health before they went after him.

When he returned to her, Lacey was reading on her bed. She was reading H.P Lovecraft in her underwear. If this were in his bedroom it’d be just like a domestic fantasy he had many times. He came bearing snacks. So he lied in her bed while watching her read and eat cookies.

Victor didn’t mind. It was a beautiful scene to watch. They were one step closer to the future he had in mind for them. Lacey would fall equally and madly in love with him. She'd move into his home and they could get married, perhaps even start a family. He'd love for Lacey to be the mother of his children.

That would come later though. Right now, his focus was establishing a steady relationship.

“You’re staring,” she pointed out, turning the page.

“Yes, you’re beautiful.”

Lacey looked up at him thoughtfully and closed her book. “You say that a lot.”

“Only because it’s true.”

She crawled up the bed to be next to him. “What do you want to do to him?” she asked, completely changing the subject.

“Kill him,” he said sincerely.

“No killing.”

He was shocked. Why wouldn’t she want him dead? “But he hurt you-“

“Yes. But I don’t want him to die. I don’t want to be with a murderer, do you understand?”

“I understand. So you- you want to be with me?”

This was shaping out to be one of the best days ever for him!

Lacey didn’t want to move too fast. They hadn’t even been on speaking terms the day before. “Nothing official, just yet. But we can hang out together and go on dates, stuff like that. But no titles. Not yet.”

She wanted to make sure he knew that he couldn’t completely claim her until she was sure this what she wanted.

“Okay, yeah, I get it,” he assured, knowing they were basically together.

Lacey leaned in slowly and kissed him, hypnotizing him. If she were a predator, he’d be the easiest prey. One kiss and he was bent to her will. She could just as easily snap his neck and he wouldn’t even care, so long as her lips were on his. She let his tongue in and pressed herself tightly to him. When she pulled away, his lips attempted to follow her.

“Do you want to fuck?”

She stunned him and he stammered, “A-are you sure? I mean, your wounds-“

“Are bandaged,” she finished for him, “Plus, I can be on top to maybe avoid extra friction there.”

Her hand wound its way around his tie and she pulled him in for another hypnotic kiss.

He couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to. He wanted to hold her and celebrate the relationship that was blooming between them.

She undressed him and there wasn’t much for him to undress on her. Lacey had been wanting him since she had shunned him from her life. Her bandages did make it a little uncomfortable because it restricted her movement.

But once she had him buried inside her, it wasn’t hard to ignore the discomfort. Victor keened when he felt her heat and wetness around him. He belonged to her in every sense. For over a week he went without her and he thought he’d go insane if he didn’t get to feel her again. She pumped her hips up and down, her hands on his chest.

“Yes!” she moaned once she had set up a pleasant pace.

Victor was very careful not to grip her thighs. He let his hands rest at the curve of her waist before sliding them upwards to touch her breasts. She bit her lip, trying to contain the pleasure she was feeling. If she did have a real relationship with Victor, it would be worth it for the sex alone. He was panting underneath her, fondling her breasts while watching her like she was his God. It was still hard to wrap her head around his feelings for her, and how they were so intense. Would she ever feel that for him? Or anyone?

She rolled her hips and they both groaned loudly. “Victor!”

God, he loved hearing her sing for him. “Yes, Sweetheart. What do you need? Tell me.”

It took a brief moment for her to gather her thoughts as she was so close. The way she moved her hips was hitting the right spot and stimulating her clit with his pelvis. “Choke me, please!” she instructed, her eyes meeting his and he happily obliged his love.

His large hands wrapped around her throat and he never thought he’d enjoy it this much. She was literally entrusting him with her life and he loved it.

Lacey held onto his forearms, allowing her to brace herself while she rode him recklessly. He met her thrusts a few times before she screamed. Her nails dug into his arms and he hoped those scratch marks would scar so he could think of this moment every time he looked at them. Once he had watched her beautifully cum on him, he finished inside of her.

She rolled off him and onto his side, breathing hard.

“How are your cuts?” he asked concernedly once he too had caught his breath.

“Totally fine. I’m not fragile, you know?”

“Of course. But we should change the bandages before you fall asleep.”

She nodded and reached for the bottle of wine on the nightstand. Lacey was so relaxed while he bandaged her up again and she drank straight from the bottle. She didn’t deserve to be treated like royalty but she took advantage of this treatment.

“You still want to stay?” she asked.

He looked at her with a level of sincerity she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to. “Yes, of course.” Victor made it sound like such a privilege.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile and she took another sip of wine. “Good.”

XXXX

Today was the day. Keith was finally going to get what was coming for him. She was fully healed, physically, and ready to do this. It was going to be sweet.

Lacey wore a skin tight, little black dress. Her lips were painted in a blood red lipstick. And her stiletto heels made her feel like she could dominate the night. Victor was wearing an all-black three piece and his cane added a very hot, intimidating effect.

Keith was predictable. He was at The Rabbit Hole and Lacey knew he would come crawling out of the back entrance around closing time.

“Are you sure you want to be here for this? I can do it on my own.”

Lacey gave him a small glare. “I’m very sure.” Her glare turned into a devious smile. “I want to watch.”

His smirk was devilish and it drew her towards him. “You do?”

She got a waft of his cologne as she pressed her body on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. It excited her. “I do. I want to watch while you take this cane,” she placed her hand over the one gripping his cane, making his heart skip, “and beat him until his bones break.”

Her voice was low and her touch was sending wonderful chills down his spine. Her breath was warm on his lips and he kissed her. He’d beat a million men for her if it’s what she wanted. His Lacey would never know what it was like to want ever again.

They were falling deeper into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and just as her leg was wrapping around him, they heard a door slam open and a bottle crash. Keith was stumbling out the bar and Lacey lit up.

“How’s it going?” she asked.

Keith looked up, obviously very surprised and very drunk. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“What? Did you think you could assault me and I would just do nothing?”

He scoffed and noticed Victor venomously glaring at him behind Lacey. “H-hey Gold. Why are you here?”

“We’re together,” she explained and hearing that aloud gave Victor a sense of pride and joy. That was the first time Lacey spoke of their official status. His cane was ready to do some damage, he was just awaiting Lacey’s command.

“Congratulations. Just to warn you, be careful Gold, she’s fucking insane.”

Victor’s anger surged through him immediately. He stepped forward so he could swing but Lacey stopped him by holding her hand up.

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you. He’s dangerous. Besides, I’m not the one who needs to beat up defenseless women to feel good about myself.”

Keith chuckled and shook his head. “Defenseless? You? I think we both know that's not true. There’s only one reason you wouldn’t fight back… you liked it.”

Something red hot flashed in Lacey's eyes. She snatched Gold's cane and hit Keith in the jaw.

“Liar! I was weak!” she hit him on the knee, making him fall to the ground. “I was alone!” Then she hit him multiple times on the ribs. “I was vulnerable!”

Tears welled up in her eyes and her throat had started to knot, which Victor noticed.

“Lacey, Sweetheart,” he called out softly, prompting her to pause her movements and look at him. His comforting voice soothed her and she stepped closer to him, wanting to drown in his comfort. “Let me.”

He took the cane gently from her hands. Keith was trying to get up when Victor struck him. Repeatedly. And he didn’t stop, not even when Keith was knocked unconscious. It took Lacey calling out his name to stop him.

His hair and eyes were wild. He was breathing hard. And something about that drove her crazy. She touched his shaven face, brushing her fingers down his cheek. Lacey leaned in slowly, gently, but once their lips met, their kiss was anything but slow and gentle.

She was kissing the breath out of him. Her hands were in his hair while she grinded against him and his hands were on her ass, holding her tightly to his body and pushing her up against the hood of his car. She moaned when he lifted her onto the hood and sucked on her neck, pulling the collar of her dress down so he could have access to her breasts.

The adrenaline rushed through her so fast, Lacey felt high and all she wanted was to live in this high with Victor.

“Fuck me,” she moaned.

He undid his belt, the faint clink of metal exciting her and prompting her to take her underwear off. Victor knew her by now, knowing she'd want it extra rough tonight.

Lacey had to bury her head in his neck to muffle the sound that came out of her when he pushed inside of her. He let out a grunt, trying to be cool despite the fact that she was so scorching hot, he could have cried in pleasure.

Whatever connection they had between them was growing stronger. They just beat a man together. If that wasn’t true love, he didn’t know what was.

Lacey was on the verge of an orgasm very quickly, which was good since they could be discovered. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. Victor moved faster. Harder. And she felt the pain inside dissipate and turn into mind-numbing pleasure.

She made a guttural sound before he kissed her so that people wouldn’t hear. But the way she pulsed around him had him moaning and cumming shortly thereafter. He was full of bliss and happiness in her embrace.

“Thank you for doing this with me,” she said, sounding less distressed than she had a few minutes ago.

“When I said I’d do anything for you, I meant it.”

She stroked his cheek and looked at him thoughtfully. “I know.” Keith was still unconscious on the floor. Pretty soon, someone was bound to walk by and find him. “We should go, before someone shows up.”

“That would be wise. You hungry?” he asked while tucking himself back in and helping Lacey off the car.

“Starving. Buy me a burger?”

He smiled. “Of course.”

They drove off to Granny’s to get some late-night food and then they ended the night at her place, where they ate and enjoyed each other’s company.

She was changing out of her dress and into a t-shirt when she asked, “Are you staying the night again?”

Victor would stay forever if she’d let him. “If you’ll have me.”

She nodded, not wanting to spend the night alone.

They had done it. She got her revenge on Keith. There was really nothing holding her and Victor together anymore except this weird connection they have. Something deep in her told her she didn’t need him. He’d served his purpose so she should just make him leave because relationships weren’t her thing. But she pushed it away. She needed change. Besides, Victor was probably the only man who would ever put up with her insanity.

XXXX

After weeks of trying, Victor finally convinced her to have dinner at his home. She had been apprehensive because it was easy to let him into her world. But to be in his world was a step further into this relationship and she didn’t want to feel like they were going too far too quick.

But he had gone down on her and he bought her some really good wine so she said yes when he asked after a night of sex. He had coerced her into saying yes to this once before but it was really happening now. She was dressed in a short, flowy red dress with bright red lipstick and her favorite black stilettos. He picked her up from her apartment and she was so nervous for no reason. They hung out literally every day.

Victor looked very good tonight, as always, in his black suit and his silky hair. He looked excited to finally be able to take her to his home.

“How far do you live?” she asked while they drove down an empty road.

“Not far,” he answered, reaching for her hand and interlocking his fingers in hers. “I’m just on the other edge of town.”

She wished the night would just happen already. Quick and fast like ripping a band aid.

They arrived at his “house” and she was speechless. He had an estate and didn’t tell her. Lacey didn’t even know houses like this existed in Storybrooke. This house was like the ones she saw on Instagram or Pinterest. It was a fucking mansion, basically. It was a modern, contemporary home that looked elegant and classic, just like him. A soft orange glow from the lights inside were seen through large windows that looked out onto trees and grass and she could see some of the black and gray furniture through them. He was secluded from the rest of town.

She didn’t know what she expected when she agreed to this but it certainly wasn’t _this_. She knew he had money but she didn’t know he had _this much money_.

“What do you think, Sweetheart?”

“How in the fuck?”

He wasn’t sure if that was a good reaction or a bad one. “You don’t like it?”

“I do,” she admitted. And then proceeded to smack his arm. “Why didn’t you tell me you lived like this?!”

He was shocked at her reaction. Of all things, he wasn’t expecting it to be so physical. “Because I knew you’d react negatively!”

“Of course, I’d react negatively! Jesus Christ, what are you doing with me?!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… you have all of this. I have nothing. Why are you even bothering with me, Victor?”

He didn’t skip a beat when he said, “You think this means anything? None of this meant anything until I met you, Lacey.”

Why did he have to say things like this? Why couldn’t he be like every other asshole she’s ever been with so she could call it off and live her life peacefully in her own self destruction? Why did he have to be so romantic and hot and good in bed? What did she do to get cursed with this life?

For Victor, what he said was just fact.

His life was boring and loveless before her. He grew up a poor orphan in Scotland where he was raised by two aunts. Then he got older and his brains and business skills earned him lots of money. He had been in relationships before. Very brief relationships because he simply couldn’t feel anything for them. And when Lacey entered his life, that was it. He knew that a life with her was the key to fulfilling happiness and he wasn’t going to stop until he had it.

“Why?”

“It’s just how I feel. These are simply possessions. Loving you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She spent a short, quiet moment thinking. This was supposed to be a nice dinner and she’s ruining it. “I’m sorry. This is just a pretty big shock for me.”

“That’s okay. I did expect some hesitancy.” She smirked and he took her hand, pressing a kiss to it. “Are we good? Can we have dinner now or are you still going to smack me?”

“We can have dinner. But I can’t make any promises of no physical harm.”

He chuckled and they got out of the car. He escorted her through the front door and holy fuck this house was a dream. The inside looked even bigger.

“Would you like me to take your jacket?” he asked, taking his off his coat and hanging it on a fancy looking coat rack.

She turned her back to him while he took off her jacket. He lingered on purpose, admiring the open back of the dress. “You look stunning.”

Lacey smiled. “I know.”

He bent down and kissed her shoulder, moving up the curve of her neck. “I’m very glad you’re here tonight. I’ve wanted this for so long,” he whispered in her ear.

Shivers went down her spine because she was so sensitive there. She let him continue his kissing and his hands started roaming her body.

“I can give you a tour, if you’d like. I can show you my wine cellar. The _bedroom_ -“

She got out of his hold and turned around. “You have a wine cellar?!”

“Yes, and a bedroom.” He was very much in the mood seeing her in this dress.

“You realize you could have had me here a long time ago if you’d have started off with the fact that you have your own wine cellar,” she informed him and no, he did not realize that until now. If he had known that’s all he had to do he would have done it ages ago. Why didn’t he think of that?

“Well, what if I told you the wine cellar was in my bedroom?”

She glared at him. “I’ve been starving all day so that I can eat this dinner you’ve been begging me for. If I don’t eat soon, I will leave all the way across town to get a burger.”

“Fine,” he surrendered, “Let’s go eat.”

He let Lacey into the wine cellar in his basement to pick up any bottle she wanted while he served them. The dinner was everything he ever imagined and more. He made her chicken with a creamy pasta, a recipe he found online when he spent hours researching recipes for romantic dinners. She seemed to love it and certainly loved the wine.

His kitchen was bigger than her whole apartment and she wondered why he would live in a place so huge.

“Why do you live in such a big place? Doesn’t the emptiness make you feel lonely?”

“I find it comforting sometimes. I like having my own, open space.”

“You ever bring other women here?” she asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement while she finished off her wine.

He shook his head and looked awkwardly away. “No, I haven’t.”

“You haven’t? Why not?”

“I-it just never got to that point.”

_Interesting._ He was so mysterious and she really hardly knew anything about his past except that he didn’t talk about it. And she seemed to be the only serious-ish significant other he’s had.

“So I’m the only girl you’ve ever taken home?’

“Yes.”

Maybe the wine was getting a little to her head but he was looking extra fuckable.

“Well, you have yet to give me the tour of this grand place.”

He looked up to see her beautiful smile directed towards him. She licked her lips, her enticing, cherry red lips. She took another bottle of wine before he led her around the house. He had three extra bedrooms that were fully furnished but never used.

Victor was excited to show her his library. He hoped that if it was extensive enough, she may never want to leave.

“Holy fuck,” she muttered when she stepped into the room. Every wall was lined with shelves of books except for one with a large window that captured the view of the trees. And there were two comfortable looking lounge chairs and a sofa with cozy looking blankets and pillows. “This is amazing, Victor.”

“So you like it?” he asked eagerly.

“Yeah. You can forget about sex in the bedroom. I’ll be in here all night.”

That certainly wasn’t the reaction he wanted tonight. He kind of already had the bedroom prepared for a romantic night.

“I’m kidding!” she laughed when she saw his worried expression. Then she hugged him tightly. “This is the coolest room ever.”

She kissed him and he tasted wine, bittersweet and intoxicating.

“I’ve really enjoyed this night.”

His goal was reached. This night was going just like he pictured it in his head for so long, maybe better. “I’m happy to hear that.”

“You should, uh, show me the bedroom now.”

Her voice was low and throaty and it sent excitement all throughout his body. Victor led her to his room, anticipating all that he was going to do to her.

His room was huge and screamed luxury. This whole time, he’s been content sleeping in her bed, in her tiny studio apartment, while he's had all of this. His bed had silk sheets and fluffy pillows. And he had sweet scented candles lit around the room.

She took a swig of the wine she'd been holding. “How… _romantic_.”

“I wanted this to be perfect.”

It was perfect and beautiful but romance wasn’t something she was entirely familiar with. Lacey handed him the bottle. “Drink.”

As he took a sip, she walked around the room, touching all of his things and getting a feel of his room. This was his world. It was clear to her now. He had possessions, money, luxury. But there was no sentiment or substance. His room was simply where he slept. Everything was neat and it was too organized.

If she ignored her own insecurities, it was easy to see why he might like being with her. Her life was _loud_ and his was so _quiet_. They neutralized one another.

Lacey stopped at his bed, kicking off her heels and slipping out of her dress, leaving her in a matching red lace bra and underwear.

His look was stunned and hungry. He swallowed hard and couldn’t stop staring at her body. Lacey was magnificent and he was incredibly lucky to be with her.

“Come here,” she instructed him in his own room, in his own house, and he didn’t care. She owned him, therefore, she owned all his belongings.

Victor did as he was told. He walked towards her with his cane and the wine bottle in hand. She looked like she was going to lean in and kiss him but she took the wine bottle first and drank from it. She put it down on his nightstand and then kissed him.

She was finally giving him some release after denying his attempts earlier. His cane fell to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her slim body and embraced her warmth.

Lacey started taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. He was only in his boxers by the time he led her onto the mattress.

“You’re beautiful,” he said while kissing up her neck and touching the curve of her abdomen, “I love you so much, Sweetheart.”

She put her hands in his hair and made him kiss her on the lips again to shut him up. She still wasn’t used to the “L” word. It made her uncomfortable, no matter how sincere he was. He pulled away after a moment of indulging himself in her sweet, soft lips.

“I want you to know that-“

“You’re talking too much,” she informed him and put her fingers on his lips to shush him. Fucking usually doesn’t involve this much discussion.

He grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the mattress. “I know but you need to hear this.”

Admittedly, it was a turn on to see him take control like this.

“You make me feel so many things, Lacey. I only have to look at you and my heart… it’s uncontrollable. You bring the best out in me. All of these things I have, they mean nothing compared to what I feel for you. You can have this, you can have it all. I’ll give you everything you've ever wanted, okay? My library, my wine cellar, my heart- they’re yours. I’m going to do everything in my power to make you happy, my love.”

She didn’t know what to say. He was practically offering her the world.  “Victor,” she whispered and tried to think of something to say to him. But she could only respond physically by kissing him very passionately.

Victor moaned, happy he got to say all that he needed to say and she wasn’t pushing him away. He unhooked her bra and kissed his way to her breasts while he removed her underwear. Lacey’s chest heaved as she surrendered her body to him. He paid so much attention to her body, his tongue focused on her nipples before he placed kisses lower and lower.

She grabbed the bottle on the nightstand and took a drink, watching him settle between her legs. This, she could get used to. Simply because it was usually only ever when she was with girls that she got this pleasure. Most boys didn’t know how to do this. Victor did. And he did it very well. Lacey suspected he enjoyed it more than her. He loved proving his love for her, especially through sex.

She had to put the wine bottle back down to prevent from dropping it on his expensive bed because he was making it difficult to think, therefore difficult to drink and balance a wine bottle. Once he put his fingers in the mix, Lacey had his head locked in place with the tight grip of her hand. She was getting louder, so he worked harder, maneuvering his fingers inside so that he rubbed the perfect spot, causing her to shout and her hips to lift off the mattress.

Victor felt her cum around his fingers and he licked her down until she was a breathless mess of passion. She was so good and so beautiful. And all his.

Neither of them spoke as he slowly kissed his way back up to her lips and gave her a moment to recuperate. Lacey didn’t need long as she started to tug his boxers down. He was hard and he had been wanting her since he saw her but this wasn’t going to be a quick fuck, of that he was sure. He wanted it to make pure love to her tonight.

He took a break from kissing her to gaze into her lovely blue eyes. These were the eyes he wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life. He almost asked her to move in with him but he refrained himself as Lacey took him in hand and led him inside her, stopping his thought process for the moment.

She wrapped herself tightly around him like he was prey and she was trapping him, forever damning him to need her like he needs air because he would die if he ever lost Lacey. He rolled his hips and moaned her name. Victor was making love to this amazing woman and he never thought he would feel like this for anyone. She could make him do anything.

Lacey recognized the look on his face, that same look of adoration he had when they first fucked. This was usually when she’d beg him to choke her. She wasn’t used to this level of intimacy or sensuality. But the buildup was slow and she was curious to see where this experience would take her. Stepping out of her comfort zone seemed to be a recurring theme tonight, she may as well let it happen in her sex life as well.

Her breath quickened as the tension slowly started to peak. She was clinging to him tightly and cursing. This was easily the most intense sex she’s ever had.

“Harder!” she begged, teetering on the edge.

His thrusts got harder but the speed remained slow. He was getting close too but he wanted to enjoy every second of watching her fall apart for him.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered mid-thrust. “You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of. I’d do fucking anything for you!”

She stared into his brown eyes, remembering how they flashed behind her eyes when she thought Keith was going to kill her. Their sincerity and warmth were exactly the same as she saw then. He _loved_ her. How could anyone love her? He’s done so much for her. Things no one has ever done for her. No one else she knew would beat a man for her. They wouldn’t buy her diamonds and give her the world.

She was overwhelmed with emotion and her eyes started to water, one tear escaped down her temple.

He took notice immediately and worried. “Sweetheart-“

“Don’t stop!” she cried and held him tighter to her body.

He didn’t and the pleasure came slowly, then all at once. She called out his name and her fingernails dug into his back and dragged as she came, her muscles clenching him in a vice grip. He finally understood why she loved the whole pain and pleasure dichotomy. The pain enhanced the pleasure and as soon as he was done enjoying every second of her orgasm, he let himself go.

He remained on top of her and nuzzled his face into her neck. “Fuck, I love you so much.” She responded by affectionately petting his hair. “Stay.”

Victor really meant forever but implied for the night.

After tonight, things would never be the same between them. What happened tonight was more than dinner and a fuck, this was _serious_. This was a real relationship. Her first ever. If there was ever a time to back out of this, it was now.

“Yeah… I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am continuing this, feel free to give me prompts for consideration!! Let me know what y'all thought of this update, please!!


	5. Dysfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey's and Victor's relationship progresses. Someone tries to win Lacey's heart. And Victor faces two threats to his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been kinda AWOL lately, since I came back from my trip, but I'm really trying hard to update! This chapter isn't heavily edited so please excuse any mistakes that have been made!

Victor believed he and Lacey had the perfect relationship. Sure, they've had their ups and downs but they were pretty much the perfect couple. She was gorgeous and he was rich. There was nothing stopping them.

But they were fighting. Again. And this one was big. All he did was ask her to move in with him after sex…

“Are you insane?!” she had snapped, getting out of bed and hurrying to put her clothes on.

“What? It’s not like you’re not here all the time. You haven’t slept in your own bed in weeks.”

She scoffed. “Well, maybe it’s time to change that!”

“That’s not what I meant,” he replied tensely, pretty affronted at her reaction, like it was the worst thing in the world.

But they hadn’t been dating long and he was already asking her to move in! This was exactly what she didn’t want.

“Either way, it’s not a bad idea. I think some time apart might be good for us.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he had asked in a hostile tone, his accent getting thicker in the process. If Lacey thought she was breaking up their relationship, she had another thing coming.

“I don’t know, Victor! I just wanna go home!” She was having a hard time locating her jacket and phone. Their clothes were kind of thrown everywhere after yet another day of passion.

“This can be your home! I don’t see what’s so wrong with that.”

“What’s wrong is this is too much!” She caught sight of the black sleeve of her jacket peeking out from under the bed and grabbed it. “This relationship is moving too fast… I just- I need some time to think.”

She hadn’t been angry anymore, just distressed. This wasn’t supposed to happen so soon. She hoped it wouldn’t happen at all and things could always be this way, simple and easy. Well, easy for them, not easy in conventional standards.

“Well, at least let me drive you home,” he suggested, hoping they could have a conversation in the car and resolve this before it got too far.

“No, I’ll get a ride. My co-worker doesn’t live too far from here and we’ll both be starting our shifts at the same time.”

“Lace,” he stood up and approached her, “You don’t have to work. I can take care of you. With my money, you won’t ever have to work again.”

“No, Victor! That’s not what I want! I don’t want to be dependent on anyone.”

“Fine, but you can still live here-“

“I’m not having this conversation anymore! I’ve got to go.”

He tried to keep up with her as she hurried down the stairs but his leg was preventing him from moving at that capacity. However, he had one of those fancy, technological lock systems and she couldn’t get the door open. Victor had it installed recently when he realized how much time Lacey spent there. He had to keep her safe.

“Open it,” she commanded, glaring at him on the staircase.

He almost didn’t. If he didn’t let her go, they could talk through this. But he didn’t want to feel her wrath at him denying her request.

“Will you at least think about it?” he asked.

She took in a deep breath of patience. “Sure.”

“The passcode is your birthday.”

She turned around, already feeling a little guilty but it was too late for her to go back now. If she stayed, she'd have to talk this out and she'd rather not.

The passcode was entered and she left to her co-worker's place.

Regina, also known as “the Queen” around the bar, was working at The Rabbit Hole in order to spite her money-hungry mother. Lacey liked her because she was blunt and took no shit from the men there. If she weren’t in a relationship with Victor, she might have pursued a casual fling with Regina.

Regina didn’t ask a lot questions when Lacey showed up at her doorstep, clearly distressed and not entirely ready for work. But she offered Lacey a change of clothes and they went into work together.

Serving drinks and flirting with customers was a good way to get her mind off of her fight with Victor. She couldn’t believe he would spring this up on her. Then again… he was a bold man. And maybe she did overreact a tad bit but what did he expect? He knew how her mind would work.

Her shift was nearly over and the bar was calming down as people left for the night. Victor, of course, didn’t know what needing “time apart” meant, and walked into the bar anxiously.

“Hey,” he greeted in an attempt to break the ice.

“Hi,” she replied awkwardly, wiping down the bar.

He sat down, shaking his leg and gripping his cane. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that so suddenly. I just got a bit _overwhelmed_ in the moment.”

She set the rag down and stared thoughtfully at the newly clean surface of the bar. “It’s okay, I guess… I didn’t have to react the way I did. So I guess I’m sorry too.”

He smiled gently in relief and took her hand. “Will you spend the night? Or I can stay at your place?” Victor simply wanted to sleep in the same bed as her.

He looked so hopeful but she still wasn’t sure. She did have an idea though. “I’ll give you an answer when my shift is over.”

Victor waited patiently and eagerly for her shift to end. He sat at a table in the back, like he used to do when he would watch her.

Lacey went to the back room of the bar where Regina was beginning to take inventory. She was good with numbers.

“I need your help,” Lacey said.

Regina looked intrigued. “Sure, with what?”

“See that man in the back?”

Regina stepped towards the threshold of the door and saw Mr. Gold. He wasn’t bad looking. But he was a little old for her taste. Plus, everyone in Storybrooke knew he and Lacey had a thing.

“Yeah, he looked like he was going to drown in your eyes while you were wiping the bar down.”

“Yup, I need you to flirt with him.”

“Excuse me?” That’s not what she was expecting, at all.

“I need you to flirt with him. Use all your power of seduction, like you really want to sleep with him.”

“But I don’t. He's not really my type.”

“You don’t actually have to want to sleep with him, just try to get him to flirt back. If he does, let me know.”

“Why am I doing this?”

She shrugged. “I’m trying to see if I should move in with him and I need to know where his loyalties are.”

Regina grinned. “This should be fun.”

Lacey watched as Regina strutted away. If Victor could resist her and her enviable clevage, then maybe they should take this step forward.

He had been texting on his phone when Regina sat next to him. She flashed him a smile and he looked annoyed that someone was violating his personal space. He was trying to be civil, that much Lacey could tell. Regina licked her lips and placed a hand on his bicep, leaning in to say something. He brushed her off as politely as he could. But Lacey saw Regina's hand disappear under the table, presumably to touch his thigh and that’s when he finally grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear.

Regina simply gave a satisfied smile and walked away.

“He’s not interested,” she concluded as she stepped back into the backroom.

“Is that what he said?”

“Mixed in with some curse words but yes, basically… I hope you enjoy living with him.” She chuckled and began her work.

He passed her test. Now she had her answer.

“Let’s go,” Lacey instructed once her shift was over.

Victor was ready to run out the door in his excitement. “So- so you’ll spend the night?”

“Yeah, your place has food.”

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom when they got to his place. They ended up fucking on his couch with him, once again, proclaiming his love for her post-orgasm.

XXXX

Victor was over the moon when Lacey agreed to move in with him, under the condition that she still get to keep her apartment so that she could maintain that level of independence and security. But most of her things were at his place, like clothes, books, and other personal items. She even had her own closet.

Lacey enjoyed living with him more than she thought she would. He was constantly giving her gifts.

She gave him a blowjob, very likely his first one ever, or at least his first good one. It was a service she didn’t do often, usually until she was serious about someone, which is why the last time she did it was in college. The very next day, he surprised her with a brand-new car.

About a week after she got her car, she went to work, fully expecting an ordinary day. She would go home and Victor would probably be waiting up for her. But as soon as she started to leave, she heard someone call out her name.

“Lacey?”

She turned to see that pretty red head she slept with to spite Victor. Her name had started with a Z…

“Zelena, right?” she smirked, wondering what she was doing here.

Zelena blushed and smiled. “You remembered? I wasn’t sure you did.”

“Of course, I remember,” she said to make her feel better. “What’s up?”

“Well, I just thought I’d stop by… I don’t know if you remember but I had to leave the country for a long time, for my job, the day after we hooked up and you gave me your number. I tried to call but it was a wrong number.”

Yes, that had been intentional. Lacey never gave out her real number to her one-night stands. The only reason Victor had acquired her number was because he had access to his tenants’ information.

“Sorry, I must have written it wrong,” she lied.

Zelena smiled in relief. “I knew it. Do you want to get a drink? Or dinner, perhaps?”

Lacey grimaced and wanted to let her down gently. “Actually, I’m kind of seeing someone.”

She looked hurt by her statement. “Oh… Well, is it serious?”

“It is. I’ve moved in with him.”

Her brow raised. “ _Him_? You’re with a man?”

“Yes. I like guys too. I thought you knew that.”

“No, I didn’t.” Zelena didn’t care too much about her liking guys. But she cared about the fact that Lacey was in a relationship that wasn’t with her. She felt like she and Lacey could have been something great if she hadn’t had to relocate for work. “That doesn’t mean we can’t hang out together. I’m renting a house not too far from here. We can go back to my place and have some fun.”

Lacey may have had many one-night stands but she was a monogamist. She could be called a whore, a slut, but never a cheater.

“I’m flattered Zelena but I’m not interested. I like my boyfriend.”

Zelena wasn’t going to back down. She wanted Lacey. It wasn’t fair that some guy was seeing her when she and Lacey were so much better together.

“But we’re so good together. Forget him! Don’t you remember how we spent all night together? How amazing it was?”

This was starting to worry Lacey. She really knew how to attract the fucking crazy, clingy ones.

“Zelena, that was just one night,” she explained, this conversation all too familiar, “That’s it.”

“But-“

“No. It was one night. Okay? Now, I’ve got to go. I hope you do find someone. Good night.”

Lacey walked away and Zelena felt envy in her. Why was her life so terrible?! She wasn’t going to let this go though. She had spent so much time thinking about Lacey. It killed her to have to leave the country for months when she was sure that she'd found the one. And she had tried to hunt down her phone number but Lacey was basically off the grid. She came back to reconnect with her but now she’s with someone else, a man at that!

She wasn’t going to lose this love because of a man. She was going to get Lacey by any means necessary.

XXXX

“So, you’ll never guess who I ran into today,” Lacey said as she was moisturizing her face before bed.

“Who?” Victor asked, looking up from his book and admiring the view of Lacey in underwear and a cropped shirt.

“Zelena… That girl I had slept with the night before our first dinner together.”

“Oh?” He shouldn’t feel jealous too quickly. But that woman had been the only other person besides himself that spent the night.

“Yeah, she, uh, wanted me to go out with her.”

“You said no, I presume.”

“Of course, I said no,” she assured and crawled her way up the mattress until she was straddling him. She smiled, biting her lip while playing with his hair. “You don’t have to be jealous. I let her down gently.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That I have a boyfriend…” she spoke in her low, throaty voice that always aroused him, and kissed his neck. “Who I live with… And who I like very much.”

He moaned when her hand cupped the bulge that was forming. “Ohh good… That- that's good.”

Lacey didn’t know if he was talking about the rejection or her hand but it didn’t matter.

“She wanted to hook up again,” she mentioned before kissing him.

She was torturing him for fun. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he kissed her hard.

“She’s yet another victim captivated by your beauty,” he whispered, putting his hands in her shirt.

“Jesus, you make me sound like a fucking siren.”

She put her hands in his boxers, prompting a moan. “You may as well be. I- I can’t resist you... You know I can’t.”

“Mmm, yeah I know,” she admitted with a chuckle.

Lacey liked making him jealous. It was amazing for their sex life. Plus, it was a turn on to see someone want her so much.

She went to bed very well fucked and overall happy with her life.

Zelena, on the other hand, hired a guy to hack into all files on Lacey and this _boyfriend_. This Victor Gold was so much older and not even that good-looking. Why would Lacey want him when she was so much better? She just has to show Lacey the light.

XXXX

Lacey got a call from Killian in the early morning, which she had to take on the balcony so as not to wake Victor. He had been fired from his job for getting into a scuffle with a co-worker and he needed a place to stay. It was so like him to let his pride and drunkenness take over. But she loved him so she let him have her apartment, since it hadn’t been put to use in a while.

She just had to break the news to Victor.

“What was that about?” he mumbled when Lacey snuck back into bed.

“That was, uh, Killian. He needs a place to stay so I’m letting him use my apartment.”

His eyes shot open and he looked at Lacey. “You are?”

“Yes, and I swear if you do anything to him, I’ll be going with him,” she warned.

“I won’t,” he ensured immediately.

“Good. By the way, I invited him to dinner tonight.”

“You what?!”

“Is that gonna be a problem?” she glared intently into his eyes.

“N-no... But it would be nice to be consulted on matters like this.”

She smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

Well, this was great… He had to have dinner with the only other guy in Lacey's life, also known as his arch nemesis simply because he had a special place in her heart.

It happened to be Lacey’s day off so she helped Killian move in with what little belongings he had. She got him a housewarming gift, a nice bottle of wine from the cellar.

“Here, it's from the wine cellar.”

“He has a wine cellar?” He asked impressed.

“You’ll love it, it's one of my favorite rooms, along with the library.”

“Bloody hell, he has a library? How big is his house?”

“You’ll see,” she giggled.

Killian smiled because she seemed genuinely happy. “Remind me again, how this man managed to get _you_ to not only commit to a relationship but also move in with him.”

Lacey blushed. It was embarrassing to think about how much she's changed for him. “I don't know,” she shrugged. “I just felt like it was time to have a real relationship with someone who wasn't a jobless lowlife.”

“Thanks,” he responded wryly.

“Oh shit sorry! That wasn't a jab at you!”

He smiled his charming smile and winked. “I know. Nevertheless, I'm happy for you, Love.”

“Thanks.” She placed the bottle in the fridge for him to keep it cool.

“Why keep this place if you don’t live here?”

She hesitated to answer. “Nothing is certain, you know? If things don't work out, I need a backup plan.”

“You just assume things aren't gonna work out?”

“I'm being realistic, Killian. Besides, if I didn't keep this place, you'd be homeless for real.”

“Well, you got me there. I'm not complaining. Just curious.” Killian raised an eyebrow. “Am I going to like this Victor?”

Lacey gazed thoughtfully into the air. “I hope you do but you're both drama queens so maybe not.”

“I am not a drama queen!” He argued.

“And I'm not an alcoholic,” she joked.

Killian continued to argue loudly, thus proving her point. But she really worried that they wouldn't get along. Especially on Victor’s part.

XXXX

Victor needed to make a strong impression for Killian. One that said, if you sleep with the love of my life, I'll kill you. So he put on his most expensive three piece and his most expensive gold accessories. It was also a bonus that Lacey loved seeing him in this. Lacey stunned him in a low cut, shimmery beige dress that flowed when she walked into the kitchen. She had a sultry golden eye makeup look with nude lipstick.

“Wow,” was all that left him.

“Wow yourself,” she flirted and couldn't wait to undress him later. That is, if he behaved himself. “Are you going to behave yourself tonight? No jealous outbursts?”

“Of course,” he promised even though he wasn't too confident.

“I need you on your best behavior. Make him feel welcomed here.”

He wasn't, not to him. But this was now Lacey's home too and if he wanted it to stay that way, he’d have to listen. “Yes, my love.”

“Good.” She smiled wide and put her hand around his tie. “Behave, and I've got a lovely reward for you.”

“Really?” He asked with a smirk. “What is this reward?”

Just as she was about to answer, the doorbell rang. “He's here!” She cheered and rushed to open the door.

Once again, he and his love were interrupted by Killian. He hoped this wouldn't be a recurring incident.

Lacey opened the door for Killian and she was surprised. He wore his nicest pair of black pants with his nicest black button up. His boots and jacket remained but he combed his hair to the side and it looked really nice.

“Wow,” he said with a stunned expression. He's never seen her look so well-dressed.

Lacey laughed at having got that response twice. “I know. You look good too. Come in!”

She closed the door behind him and let him take in his surroundings.

“I brought you something.”

He handed her a bottle of rum with a bow on it. It was as thoughtful as he got.

“Thanks, Killian!”

“No problem. You didn't tell me this place was so huge.”

“Right?! I'll give you the tour right now-“

Victor cleared his throat, announcing his presence in the room.

“Killian, this is my boyfriend Victor,” she said, escorting Killian to where Victor stood, “Victor this is my best friend Killian Jones.”

“Nice to meet you,” Killian greeted pleasantly but guarded.

“Likewise,” Victor replied, not sounding pleased but not sounding completely displeased.

There was a short moment of silence as both alpha males scanned each other carefully.

“Behave,” she mouthed to him before returning to playing hostess, “Killian was nice enough to bring us a bottle of rum.”

She handed it to her skeptical boyfriend who looked at the bottle carefully. “Ah yes, I believe I saw this in the discount section at the store.”

That earned him a glare from Lacey and a raised eyebrow from Killian.

“It's my favorite. We used to get drunk with it while listening to Sabbath.” She locked her arm around Killian’s, a warning and reminder to Victor that if he didn't listen to her, this night would take a much different turn.

“Well, thank you,” he changed his tone. “I'll put this in the cellar.”

“Yes, thank you,” Lacey said in a more approving tone, “And will you check on the food after while I give him the tour?”

“By yourself?” He asked. She could see him worrying but it's what he gets for his micro aggressions.

“I think I've lived here long enough to be familiar with the house,” she assured.

Especially since they've fucked in nearly all of the rooms.

“Besides,” she continued, “We don't want dinner to burn.”

“Right,” he agreed, none too amused.

So he got stuck in the kitchen while Lacey showed Killian around his own home. It was going to be a long night…

“So Victor seems a little… full of himself,” Killian remarked as she showed him the library.

“Well, you're not entirely wrong. But he's not so bad once you know him.”

“You said he was older but you didn't say how much older.”

“Does it matter?” She questioned him, trying to hide a smile because she knew he was bringing it up solely to point out their age difference.

He shrugged. “I guess not… I don't think he likes me very much.”

“He doesn't like anyone. But he knows how much you mean to me. So he'll have to at least tolerate you.”

“Yeah, well, what's new?” He muttered, earning a laugh and playful shove from Lacey.

Dinner consisted of Lacey carrying on the conversation because both men were too petty to engage in it on their own. Lacey had to send Victor a picture of her lace underwear with the caption _speak to him!_

“So Killian, what is it you do for a living? Or _did_ technically?”

Lacey nudged him with her foot and gave him one last warning look.

“I've worked on fishing boats but I've worked on cargo ships more recently.”

“Interesting. Lacey tells me you guys met in high school.”

Killian nodded and took a quick sip of wine. “Yes, we ran with the same crowd. Lacey was the only true friend though. She was the only one who knew and understood me.”

“How so?”

“Drinking,” Lacey intervened before Victor could attempt to delve into that subject.

“Just drinking?” Victor pressed.

“We drink a lot,” she explained.

“What is it you do, mate? I mean, you must be a big deal to have a place like this,” Killian finally asked a question directed towards Victor.

“I am,” he assured, “I own property. Lots of it. Including the building of Lacey's apartment.”

“Is that how you guys met? Do you often date your younger tenants?”

Clearly, it was Killian’s turn to take jabs. So Lacey intervened, once again.

“Actually, we met at the bar. In fact, I had no idea he owned the building until after we started seeing each other.”

Killian continued his questioning for Victor., “So what? You met at the bar and just immediately took to each other?”

“Something like that,” Lacey answered.

Victor observed Lacey for a moment, as he sensed she didn’t want Killian to know something. Then he went back to grilling Killian. “How long will you be staying in Storybrooke, Killian?”

Lacey took a patient breath and gave Killian a sympathetic look.

“Well, I didn’t want to speak so soon but, uh, I’m thinking about settling down here.”

“You what?!” Lacey exclaimed, “Are you serious?”

Killian bashfully smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I was going to tell you when I felt the time was right, but now is good a time as any. As much as I love the sea, I miss you and I figured if you could find a life here, so can I.”

Lacey wore the biggest smile on her face and stood up to hug him. “This is so great! We have to celebrate! I bought some really amazing brownies and we can get the rum!”

And that is how Victor got stuck in the kitchen again, cleaning up and hating life, while Lacey ate dessert and drank with Killian, a man who is much better looking and has some sort of history with her. He could hear her laughter from the living room. At least she was enjoying herself.

By the end of the night, Killian was hammered and passed out on his couch but Lacey was buzzed.

“I can call him a cab,” Victor offered, as he and Lacey figured out what to do with him.

“No,” she said, already having something planned. “He’ll stay in the guest bedroom.”

Victor’s eyes opened wide and it was his turn to glare. “Excuse me? Apparently, he has a home here now. Why must he stay in mine?”

“Because I said so. If you call a cab, I'll be getting in with him.”

He shook his head and mumbled something to himself that she couldn't understand.

“What?” She asked.

“Fine, but he'll sleep in the downstairs guest bedroom.”

“That's fine with me,” she agreed.

Victor went upstairs and got ready for bed while Lacey took forever to get Killian into bed. He was already in bed and in a bad mood by the time she came in.

“Is he all tucked in? Did he get a bedtime story?”

“Yes, would you like the same?” She shot back while wiping off her makeup.

Victor mumbled to himself again and got on his phone, trying to stop himself from saying something he’d regret.

“You're not subtle, you know? Both of you are so immature. I don't know why I bother with you two.”

“I just don't understand why he had to stay here when he has your place to stay for a few days.”

Lacey went silent as she put her hair down.

“It is only for a few nights, right? A few weeks at most?”

“I gave him my apartment. At least until he gets a job,” she said gently.

She couldn't be serious.

“What?”

“I'm giving him the apartment.”

“My apartment?”

“ _My_ apartment.”

“You don't pay rent anymore.”

“I'll start paying rent then,” she shot back.

“You'll pay his rent?”

“Yes, if you're going to be such an ass about it! You'll be lucky if I don't move in with him.”

He brought his tone down to try to neutralize this conversation. “I just don't understand why you'd pay his rent. He can get a job.”

“And he will. He simply needs to get back on his feet. Until then, I'm taking care of him. He's my best friend.”

He nodded reluctantly in agreement. Then Lacey undid her dress and let it fall to the floor. All night he's wanted her. And all night he's been delayed by stupid Killian. She didn't wear a bra tonight so his view was only of his love in her lace underwear.

“I believe you mentioned a reward prior to tonight?”

She smirked and rolled her eyes. “You didn't exactly behave yourself.”

“I could have been a lot worse,” he pointed out.

She chuckled and looked him up and down. “Yes, I suppose you could have… And you did look really good tonight.”

She sat beside him on the bed and stroked his hair. “Thank you for letting Killian stay.”

“You didn't give me much of a choice.” His eyes were fixed on her lips, ready to kiss her.

She smiled and nodded. “And I thank you for respecting that.” She noticed where his gaze was and just how hungry he was. “Would you like me to kiss you?”

“Please,” he begged softly.

Lacey chuckled and leaned in to kiss him but not directly on the lips, where he was expecting. She kissed the corner of his mouth. And went lower and lower.

“I never said where I'd kiss you.” She winked and crawled down between his legs. “Just lie back and enjoy your reward.”

He did… Holy fuck he did. It took everything in him not to propose to her while she was sucking him off. Instead, he groaned and held on to her hair.

“Don't be too loud,” she stopped to remind him, “we have company downstairs.”

Of course, she just had to remind him. That unpleasant reminder didn't last long as she resumed and he was able to focus on the pleasure she was giving him. She started touching him and that had him pathetically close to finishing. He hit the back of her throat and she touched him in exactly the right place at exactly the right moment when she sucked a little harder and he was cumming instantly.

“Fuck!” He groaned softly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and she drank him down.

His reputation would be ruined if anyone ever knew the sounds Lacey could bring out of him. Killian was long forgotten. His priority now was to make Lacey feel good. So when she finished with him, he flipped her over and tugged her lace panties down and was already in the position to eat her out until she screamed for him but instead he heard a man’s screams before he could even taste her.

“Shit, not again!” Lacey said and pushed him away so that she could slip her underwear and a tank top on.

“Where are you going? What was that?”

“Killian is having a nightmare. He hasn't had one in a while. I wonder what triggered it.”

She threw on a silk robe before running out of the room to where the man child was screaming. It took him a while to put clothes on and get downstairs in the guest room to see what was happening. He found Lacey on the floor with Killian surrounded by the blankets he must have dragged with him when he fell on the floor. Lacey was cradling his head against her chest and smoothing his hair.

“He’s coming for me Lace. Blackbeard is coming.”

She hushed him. “No, he’s not sweetie. I’m here. I’ll protect you. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Killian sniffled. “No, you left. You left me, Lace. I had to get out on my own. We were supposed to get out together! We promised.”

“I know… But I’m not going anywhere anymore. I swear.” She gave Victor an apologetic look and told him to go back to bed, she’d go up once he got back into bed.

He cried a little more and Lacey never left his side. She got him back into bed and stayed with him until she fell asleep. Victor had to leave before he ended up saying or doing something he’d regret like prying Lacey out of Killian’s arms.

She was drained by the time she got back into bed.

“Everything okay?”

“He fell back asleep.”

“Good… Who’s Blackbeard?”

She paused and faced him. She never talked about her past, especially Blackbeard. “Killian’s old foster dad. He was a bad man, did things to Killian he didn’t deserve for years. I promised him we’d both get out of that town together. That we would escape. But I left and left without him. He had started working and saving up money to get us out of there. Then I ended up getting a scholarship to the University of Maine and that was my way out… Not that it made much of a difference. I lost the scholarship after my first year. I couldn’t keep up work and school so I chose to work. Anyway, Killian managed to find work on ships. The sea became his home. This whole time I thought he had been okay with me leaving. He said he understood.”

He could tell Lacey felt guilty. This was her first time really confiding in him with her past. He had no idea that her relationship with Killian ran this deep. He wasn’t sure if that should scare him more.

“You were young. You shouldn’t have had that kind of pressure on you. And it’s not exactly fair of him to hold that against you.”

“I guess,” she conceded, “I know he didn’t mean to bring it up. But when he’s really drunk, he turns into a mess and tries to make sense of the past. I wasn’t there for him then. I have to be there for him now.”

Victor looked at her and understood. As much as he didn’t necessarily like this Killian, he knew that him being here made her happy and that it would be just as therapeutic for her as it was for Killian. “I know.”

Lacey cuddled into him before falling asleep. Every night he went to bed knowing how incredibly blessed he was to have Lacey. His dreams had come true. He still had to be weary around Killian though. He could potentially pose a great threat to his relationship with Lacey should he feel like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this update! Please let me know what you think and, as always, I'm open to suggestions! I'm working on giving you guys a Sweet Things update next!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think!! I already have the next chapter completed, it just needs to be edited!


End file.
